Skyfall
by Adryana Sisy
Summary: "Aku ingin sekali membuka topengmu, Sakura."/ "Apa kau pernah mencintaiku ?"/ "Tunggu aku."/ "Kau terlalu lelah dan khawatir hingga kau bisa ada disini, bersamanya."/ Kau terlalu sulit untuk kutebak, dan aku terlalu mudah untuk kau baca. Atau sebaliknya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

"Haaah"

"Tujuh."

Sakura memandang gadis didepannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Helaan napasmu yang ketujuh." Lanjutnya lagi, sambil tangan putihnya terulur mengangkat cangkir putih polos. Gadis itu menghirup dengan tenang aroma chamomile tea yang menguar dari dalam cangkir.

"Aaah ini selalu bisa menenangkanku." Ucapnya lagi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jenuh mendengar ucapan Ino, sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya. Secara nama klan mereka memang berbeda, tapi secara garis keturunan mereka saudara. Ibu Ino adalah adik kandung dari ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi.

Gadis pirang itu menjemputnya dikediaman nenek mereka siang tadi dan membawanya ke portrait untuk menenangkan diri. Jangan dikira gadis pirang ini akan meminum kopi layaknya Sakura yang memesan vanila late, Ino selalu membawa sekotak tea bagnya kemana-mana. Jadi disaat orang lain memesan minuman dengan price mahal ia hanya akan memesan air putih hangat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya Ino.

"..."

"Oh ayolah kau tidak mungkin tenang-tenang saja setelah mendapat tiga ultimatum sekaligus hari ini. Tiga, Sakura."

"Haaah."

Ino menatap malas sepupunya ini, "Itu bukan jawaban."

"Kau tahu aku memang belum menjawab."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sih ?"

Sakura menghela napas beratnya untuk kesembilan kalinya hari ini. "Entahlah, aku merasa—" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "I mean. Kau tahu ? Tidak bebas." Ino memandang heran lawan bicaranya ini lalu menggeleng dan mendengus geli. Selalu begini, Sakura selalu begini dan tak pernah berubah.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menikmati hidupmu Saku. Memilih hal yang lebih sulit padahal kau punya hal yang lebih mudah."

Kali ini Sakura lah yang mendengus geli dan tersenyum tenang seperti biasa, "Semudah masuk kedalam private party tanpa undangan maksudmu ? Atau masuk kedalam karlu tanpa menunjukkan member card saat usiaku masih 15 ? Ini membosankan."

"Lalu apa maumu ? masuk ke blackhole tanpa penerangan ?" Tebak Ino, sengaja melempar umpan untuk memulai perdebatan.

"Tidak" Diluar dugaan Sakura menjawab halus. "Aku merasa hidupku datar jika yang kau maksud apa yang 'kupikirkan' itu kenapa aku kabur dari rumah. Dan saat aku pergi pun aku merasa masih tidak bisa lari dari nama Haruno yang selalu mengikuti Sakura."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, sepupunya ini mempunyai hal yang menurutnya pantas untuk dimanfaatkan tapi malah ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Sakura selalu berada dijalan yang ditunjukkan keluarganya. Tata krama, etika, ketenangan yang selalu ditunjukkannya adalah bukti bahwa semua yang diajarkan nenek mereka sedari mereka kecil memang melekat kuat pada dirinya. Mengingat neneknya itu membuat Ino merinding, beliau selalu bisa mengatur keadaan. Wataknya tegas, sedikit keras jika menyangkut tentang perilaku keturunannya. Tak ada yang berani melanggar aturannya yang mengikat tapi tidak membuat mereka merasa terikat.

Mereka bukan takut, mungkin segan adalah kata yang tepat. Membayangkan sepupunya yang baru saja diberi ultimatum pertama dari sang nenek saja membuatnya keringat dingin. Tapi Ino sadar, Sakura punya itu. Sesuatu yang sama dengan neneknya yang tidak dimiliki sepupu yang lainnya meski kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini sedikit urakan.

oooo

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukurang king sizenya dengan kasar. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Memikirkan perkataan Ino siang tadi, 'Punya hal mudah tapi memilih yang sulit.' Sakura sadar ia tidak pernah bisa melepas nama Haruno yang disandangnya. Disatu sisi ia merasa beruntung namun disisi lain ia merasa itu sebuah kutukan.

Bukan ia tidak senang berada diantara dan dilahirkan dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya, ah bukan hanya kaya tapi mereka termasuk kaum jetset. Tapi itulah manusia tidak pernah puas dengan yang mereka miliki bukan ? dan cenderung menyalahkan keadaan yang akhirnya membuat mereka tidak bersyukur, termasuk Sakura.

Sakura mendengus geli "It signifies that i'm human." Gadis itu kembali berpikir, menutup mata menyembunyikan bola mata indah itu dibalik kelopaknya. Ia sadar dimana ia hidup dan sebagai apa ia dilahirkan, bak tuan putri di zaman modern.

Teringat kembali beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya kabur dari rumah. Sakura tidak merasa terkekang dengan hidupnya tapi itu juga bukan berarti ia merasa bebas. Tak menyangka nama yang disandangnya hanya sebuah permainan baginya, orang bisa dengan mudah menjadi teman didepannya dan menjadi musuh dibelakangnya. Hanya satu alasan, nama. Nama Haruno yang dijunjung tinggi saat ia masih kecil yang dibangga-banggakannya saat usianya remaja dan disombongkannya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum dirinya merasa ada yang kurang disini. Mereka hanya ingin disebut 'teman salah satu anggota keluarga Haruno'.

Memorinya berputar lagi dan berhenti saat nenek yang biasa dipanggilnya grandma itu murka untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan anggun Haruno Arisu duduk diatas sofa maroon diruangan yang biasa mereka sebut— dirinya dan sepupu-sepupunya— ruang panas, karna hanya dipakai jika para orang dewasa disaat mereka menentukan hal penting seperti 'berdebat'.

Ruangan tertutup yang lebih layak disebut ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan bagi Sakura dibanding 'ruang panas' yang biasa mereka sebut-sebut, ya walaupun ukurannya bisa dibilang jauh labih besar dibanding ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya saat masih senior high school dulu.

Sakura menutup dua daun pintu berukuran besar yang baru saja dibukanya tadi. Wajah tenang itu menatap lurus sang nenek yang duduk jauh didepannya. Sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Kemarilah." Sakura baru melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekat setelah mendengar komando neneknya, mata hijau itu mengamati sekilas ruangan yang membuatnya takjub ini. Terasa klasik dan kental dengan gaya Eropa barat yang memang menyebar diberbagai ruangan lainnya dirumah mewah ini, mungkin lebih tepat disebut istana bagi Sakura saking besarnya rumah utama Haruno ini.

Setelah terpukau dengan dua daun pintu berukuran raksasa berwarna coklat yang dibukanya tadi kini ia dibuat terpana dengan rak buku yang menjulang tunggi di kanan dan kirinya saat ia berjalan. Hitamnya kayu eboni rak buku tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Sakura dengan serat-seratnya yang menampilkan ketegasan. Gorden merah maroon yang sewarna dengan sofa merah panjang yang terlihat elegan dan anggun juga tersuguh disana.

Akan panjang rasanya jika ia mendemonstrasikan keadaan ruangan itu. Yang dapat Sakura simpulkan adalah betapa ruangan itu mencermnkan pemiliknya— neneknya— elegan, anggun, mendetail, tenang, teratur, tegas disaat bersamaan dan... "Gorgeous." Gumam Sakura pelan seolah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Duduklah." Ujar nenek Arisu saat cucunya ini telah sampai dan berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura menurut,ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang sewarna dengan yang ada didepannya, tempat neneknya duduk.

"Jelaskan alasanmu." Tenang, itu kesan pertama yang terpancar dari dua orang perempuan berbeda generasi diruangan itu. Sama dari luar bukan berarti didalamnya juga sama. Saat ini Sakura rasanya berada didalam neraka walau ia belum pernah berkunjung kesana. Gugup, tegang, takut, dan entah kepercayaan dirinya seolah ciut didepan wanita yang diseganinya ini.

Sakura tahu, sangat tahu dibalik wajah tenang itu tersirat kemarahan didalamnya. Ah, anggun. Selalu seperti ini, wanita yang usianya sangat jauh dari Sakura ini lihai mengatur emosinya. Telihat tenang dalam keadaan segenting apapun, salah satu yang dikaguminya. Tak pernah lepas dari kata anggun bahkan disaat marah sekalipun.

"Maaf." Satu kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir mungil gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan kepala tertuntuk yang segera ia tegakkan lagi setelah selesai mengucapkannya. Ingin rasanya ia terus menunduk untuk menghindar dari tatapan itu jika saja ia tidak mengingat sopan santun yang diajarkan oleh wanita ini sejak ia kecil.

"No ha respondida a mi pregunta, querida." Ujar wanita itu lembut namun sarat akan ketegasan. "Aku.. hanya tidak tahu.. maafkan aku." Balas Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai panik, keluar dari ketenangan yang biasa ia pertahankan diwajah cantiknya.

Menyadari perubahan cucunya, Arisu berdiri menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disebelah kanan gadis itu.

"Aku merasa tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya hingga aku akhirnya pergi untuk mencaritahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan ?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, matanya sedikit memburam karna terhalang oleh air yang tertahan untuk turun. "Tidak ada—" Menarik napas sejenak,"—aku merasa seperti setitik pasir diantara kerumunan, aku merasa sendiri dan kecil disana tanpa Haruno. Aku merasa bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi aku juga merasa tidak bebas dengan nama ini. Tidak, aku tidak terkekang sama sekali tapi... aku merasa terlalu banyak bertemu topeng diluar sana, terlalu banyak sandiwara."

Perlahan tangan keriput yang lebih kencang daripada wanita seusianya dan lebih lembut itu mengelus kedua tangan Sakura yang menegang saling meremas seolah memberi ketenangan. "Aku tidak membenci nama yang kupunya, aku tidak benci keadaaanku. Aku juga tidak menjadikannya beban. Hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti keadaanku."

"Kau hanya perlu berjalan, memahami semuanya dengan perlahan, dan jangan melawan." Sakura menatap wanita disebelahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti menatap langsung bola mata hijau yang warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dari kepunyaannya. Berharap bisa menemukan arti disana.

"Cari yang kau butuhkan tanpa harus menjadi orang lain. Tanpa harus lari dari kenyataan yang kau punya."

"Tapi aku tidak—" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya saat wanita disisinya ini kembali tersenyum penuh arti seolah memberitahu Sakura bahwa kata-katanya belum selesai sampai disitu. "—maaf."

"Secara tidak sadar kau mengatakan bahwa kau menolak menjadi kau yang sekarang. Aku tahu itu, kau terkurung didalam kebingunganmu sendiri. Melakukan yang tak kau mengerti tanpa ada yang memberi jalan. Tanpa kau tahu hal yang kau cari diluar selama ini selalu ada disini."

Sakura merasa tangan yang tadi menggenggamnya terlepas begitu saja dan beralih pada dadanya. Menyentuhnya pelan, wanita itu tersenyum. "Disini, dihatimu. Hal kau cari ada disini buka diluar sana. Kau selalu membawanya."

"..."

"Kau bukan mencari tapi hanya memastikan."

"..."

"Aku sangat tahu Sakuraku ini. Dia satu-satunya cucuku yang tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan. Menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah cerianya. Kau tahu, bukan hanya orang-orang diluar sana yang memakai topeng seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi kau juga sayang, kau menggunakan topeng itu dan sedang berusaha melepaskannya tanpa tahu caranya."

Sakura tertegun, mengerti dan bingung secara bersamaan. Mengerti apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Tapi ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya ? apa yang sebenarnya ia cari ? apa yang diinginkannya ? ia tidak mengerti. Kebebasan ? Entahlah, beberapa minggu ia bebas tapi rasanya tersiksa.

Tangisnya pecah, Sakura menunduk tangannya mengusap kasar air mata dipipinya itu. "Hiks.. aku.. aku.. hiks.." Arisu memeluk cucunya tangannya mengusap lembut punggung yang terlihat naik turun karna terisak, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. arigatou."

"Dan kau satu-satunya cucuku yang paling cengeng." Sakura terkikik dalam tangisnya, setelah merasa tenang perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Sakura merasa lebih lega sekarang, setidaknya ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya selama ini walaupun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masih menggema di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya akan kembali berpikir lagi namun kali ini dengan sikap Sakura yang biasanya tanpa harus menghilang atau kekanakkan seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tahu apapun yang kulakukan akan ada hasilnya, dan aku akan mendengarkan apa hukumanku." Ujar Sakura tegas dengan suara seraknya. Arisu tersenyum, "Kau memang cucuku."

oooo

'Kau dalam pengawasanku. Lakukan kehidupanmu seperti biasanya, seolah tak ada yang mengawasi. Tapi aku akan tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Mataku melihatmu.'

'Aku melarangmu pergi keluar negeri selama sebulan penuh.'

Suara itu seakan masih menggema ditelinganya. Suara anggun yang memenuhi otaknya sejak tadi pagi. Sakura membuka matanya kembali menampilkan batu emerald pujaan para lelaki saat menatapnya.

Sakura tahu, ia sadar ia berada dibawah pengawasan entah sampai kapan. "Aku di ultimatum." Gumamnya rendah.

"Haruskah kuberi selamat Imotou ?" Ujar suara berat yang kini menggema dikepalanya, Sakura mengernyit. Apa-apaan ini, bahkan dirinya tidak sedang memikirkan pria itu. Apa efek otaknya yang terlalu lelah ?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba suara menyebalkan itu hinggap dikepalaku ?" Ujar Sakura frustasi sambil berguling-guling kekanan dan kekiri diatas kasur.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Sakura tersentak, ia berhenti. Tubuhnya bangkit dengan refleks dan matanya membulat. "Sasori-nii."

Sasori merentangkan tangannya seolah minta dipeluk sementara Sakura masih menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari adik kesayangannya ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. Menghabiskan waktu 14 jam dari New York ke Jepang untuk bertemu adiknya yang kini hanya menatapnya heran membuatnya sebal. Perlahan tangannya turun.

"Kau tidak merindukanku ?"

"Onii-chan." Seru Sakura yang kini sadar dari acara melamunya dan menghambur kearah Sasori lalu memeluknya erat. Sasori tersenyum dibalik tubuh Sakura, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut merah muda panjang yang sedikit ikal bergelombang dibagian bawahnya dengan sayang.

"Dasar adik aneh." Gumamnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. "Kapan kau sampai ? sejak kapan disini ? kenapa aku tidak merasakan kedatanganmu ?" Serentetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura.

Sasori mengerling kearah jam tangan Jaeger Lecoultre keluaran terbaru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya."Aku tiba baru 30 menit yang lalu dan aku ada disini dari 15 menit yang lalu. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir itu aku tidak tahu, tanyakan sendiri pada dirimu." Jawabnya sambil menyentil jidat Sakura pelan setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sakura meringis tertahan, tangannya menyentuh dahi yang tadi disentil Sasori. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Melihat adiknya baik-baik saja membuat pria berambut merah itu tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir."

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura lirih. Merasa suasana yang tidak disukainya tiba-tiba hadir membuat Sasori merasa perlu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Haaah aku jadi kehilangan tukang pijat." Ujar pemuda itu santai.

"Eh ?"

oooo

"Hya.. Hya.. Hya.. Hya.." Peluh bercucuran dari wajah manisnya, kakinya masih setia menendang target yang dipegang Sasori dengan tendangan yang lumayan kencang. Bisa dibilang karena faktor kesal yang membuatnya menjadi-jadi seperti ini. Sakura meluapkan emosinya yang kini telah terkumpul dikaki kanannya.

"Hya.."

"Cukup." Ujar Sasori, pria itu menjauhkan target dari kaki Sakura yang baru saja akan bersiap menendangnya lagi. "Hah.. hah.. aku masih mau latihan.. hah.."

"Aku kira latihannya sudah cukup sampai disini sayang." Sasori dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada suara lain yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka pagi ini. Sasori tersenyum lembut menghampiri sosok wanita yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ohaiyo kaa-san." Ujar Sasori sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik pundak ibunya yang sedang menata sarapan mereka diatas meja kayu yang terdapat dihalaman belakang selayaknya orang piknik.

"Kau tidak berkeringat sama sekali."

"Hm—" Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kaa-sannya dagunya mengendik kearah Sakura seolah mengomando sang ibu untuk melihat kearah yang ditujunya, "Dia mengeksploitasi tempat ini menjadi tempat latihannya sendiri dan memanfaatkanku untuk memegang target." Sakura memutar bola matanya, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi menuju tempat kakak dan ibunya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu jadi tukang pijat kali ini." Ujarnya santai. Matanya beralih menatap meja didepannya. Bukan mejanya yang menarik tapi apa yang ada diatas meja itu yang membuatnya terpaku. Membuat perutnya yang memang sudah lapar menjadi kian lapar.

Aroma waffle yang masih hangat langsung menyambut indera penciumannya yang sensitif terhadap makanan saat sedang lapar. Matanya berbinar melihat tiga waffle dengan toping berbeda ditiap piringnya, segelas jus strawberry dan jeruk juga secangkir cairan berwarna coklat didalam cangkir antik yang ia yakini adalah chamomile tea.

"Aku jadi ingat Ino jika melihat yang satu ini." Sakura tersenyum geli pada Ibunya yang ini sedang menyeka keringat diwajahnya dengan handuk kecil. "Yang satu ini bisa menenangkanmu sayang."

"Persis seperti Ino."

"Err, bisa kita mulai ?" Interupsi satu-satunya pria diantara mereka membuat wanita cantik bermata hazel dan berambut merah muda itu menggeleng geli. Segera ia menduduki bangkunya dan menyuruh pelayan yang membantunya menata meja tadi untuk kembali kedalam.

"Yeay makan." Seru Sakura yang mulai memotong waffle bertoping coklat miliknya setelah Sasori mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'. Rin, wanita yang menyandang sebagai ibu dari dua orang yang sedang bersamanya ini menghentikan sejenak sarapan paginya ketika melihat lagi-lagi keringat mengucur dari wajah Sakura. Wanita cantik ini kembali menyeka wajah anak bungsunya dengan handuk yang digunakannya tadi.

"Kaa-san." Tegur Sakura halus pada ibunya. Merasa terganggu dan tidak enak, merasa mengganggu ibunya yang baru menyuapkan satu potongan waffle yang tadi ditusuknya dengan garpu.

"Kau ini perempuan, sudah kaa-san katakan berhentilah melakukan yang seperti ini."

"Maksud kaa-san 'seperti ini' ?"

"Ya, bela diri. Kau tahu apa yang kaa-san bahas Sakura." Ujar Rin yang kini selesai dari kegiatan menyeka keringat Sakura. "Kau punya Sasori, apa gunanya punya kakak laki-laki." Sasori yang mendengar ucapan Ibunya seakan tak mendengar, berusaha menulikan telinganya dengan terus menyantap sarapannya. Ini bukan tentangnya tapi tentang Sakura jadi dia akan diam tak ikut campur. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Sasori-nii tidak selalu bersamaku kaa-san." Ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi biasa, menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Yes, but you know. You're my daughter only dear. Dan kaa-san tidak ingin kau 'tergores' sedikitpun." Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Justru dengan begini kaa-san takkan bisa menemukan 'goresan' sedikitpun pada tubuhku."

"Kau ini perempuan Sakura, ingat itu. Kaa-san tidak suka kau berlatih seperti tadi seakan-akan kau akan menghadapi ribuan preman keesokan harinya."

"Kaa-san ayolah, setidaknya aku bisa melindungi diriku saat aku sendiri."

"Kaa-san tidak suka dibantah Sakura dan kau tahu itu. Aku harap kau masih mengingat ultimatum dariku nona." Ujar Rin. Tidak ada nada tinggi, tidak ada amarah yang berkoar. Hanya ada nada rendah seperti biasa namun sarat akan ketegasan didalamnya. Memberitahu Sakura bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang mengizinkannya bernegosiasi.

Cukup sudah, menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang didepan ibunya membuat hatinya panas. Dentingan pisau makan dan garpu terdengar nyaring ketika Sakura memutuskan menyudahi sarapannya yang belum sampai setengah ia habisakan. Bahkan jus strawberry yang semua orang tahu adalah kesukaannya tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Aku selesai." Ujarnya lemah berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak membentak. Gadis itu berlalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya setelah melewati pintu kaca penghubung ruang santai dengan halaman belakang. Meninggalkan Sasori yang menghentikan kunyahannya dan Ibunya yang menghela napas mengatur emosi.

"Kau juga, berhenti mengajari adikmu yang bukan seharusnya ia lakukan." Ujar sang ibu sesaat setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet putih dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku lagi yang salah." Gumamnya rendah sambil kembali memasukkan potongan waffle kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

**Portrait : coffe shop.**

**Karlu : night club sosialite yang bisa masuk hanya orang-orang tertentu dan bukan sembarangan.**

"**No ha respondido a mi pregunta querida" : "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sayang"**

Hai aku kembali dengan fic baru yang judulnya skyfall juga nama baru tentunya haha dan ini nama asli aku , gatau juga kenapa aku kasih judul ini. Yang pasti idenya muncul waktu aku denger lagu adele yang judulnya skyfall juga. Musiknya bener-bener berasa ada ditempat lain yang gak biasa dan kalimat 'I know i'd never be me, without the scurity' didalam lirik itu juga menginspirasi ngebuat tokoh Sakura yang gak bisa lari dari kehidupan aslinya yang dianggapnya membosankan dan datar.

Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari novela series tentang keluarga Hanafiah. Kalau ada yang tau tentang mereka pasti ngerti ada beberapa komponen dari tiap buku yang aku masukkin ditiap chapternya mulai dari chap 1 sampai seterusnya. Tapi fic ini bukan adaptasi dari satu novel terus orangnya aku ganti loh ya. Ini penggabungan dari hanafiah series kecuali yang judulnya 'Titanium'. Dan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini gak aku buat berdasarkan satu peran dari Hanafiah tapi dari satu tokoh yang ada disini aku buat dari beberapa peran di hanafiah.

Aku gamau setengah2 di fic ini beda sama behind the mask yang gak ngegambarin kekayaan Sakura.

At least, selamat menikmati masalah-masalah yang muncul di fic ini hihi. Dan semoga suka ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

Jadi karna ultimatum eh ? Ini keterlaluan untuknya. Tiga ultimatum sekaligus membuatnya berang. Hilang sudah kesempatannya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang target. Tak ada liburan, tak ada luar negeri, tak ada kartu kredit, dan tak ada lagi bela diri. Mungkin hukuman ayah dan neneknya bukan sesuatu yang permanen. Ia tahu ayahnya takkan lama-lama menahan semua kartu kreditnya yang biasa terselip di dompet berwarna coklat miu-miu kesayangannya.

Tapi untuk bela diri ? Ucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Ini gila." Sakura mulai muak, dari yang biasanya terawasi dengan nama, lalu bebas tanpa nama, dan kini terkekang karna keadaan. Oke, bukan karna tidak boleh bela diri yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Itu bukan prioritas utamanya,itu bukan kesenangannya, bukan hobbynya. Jika bukan karna Sasori yang terus menyuapinya dengan kata-kata 'Kita takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi.' Ia takkan berpikir terus melanjutkan kesenangan yang justru milik kakaknya itu.

Sakura merasa dunianya seperti menyempit dan perlahan-lahan menjepitnya membuatnya berada didalam satu kotak emas berukuran kecil yang tertutup seakan ia tak bisa keluar. Mewah namun hanya berada disitu tanpa bisa melihat dunia luar apa gunanya ?

Tangannya bergerak mendial nomor yang berada dikontak listnya, "Kau bisa menjemputku dirumah ?"

"..."

"Kurasa moodku belum membaik,"

"..."

"Ya, baiklah." Sakura membenamkan setengah bagian wajahnya kedalam air hangat didalam bathtub yang penuh dengan busa. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi sunyi yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang, dengan air hangat dan aroma terapi yang menguar dari lilin yang dinyalakannya sebelum berendam juga tak luput dari indera penciumannya.

Setidaknya pergi ke Portrait bersama Ino bisa membuat moodnya lebih membaik, mungkin.

oooo

"Saku.." Ino khawatir dengan Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya kini. Gadis berambut blonde itu mengaduk chamomile tea yang baru saja ia campurkan dengan simple sugar. Sedikit kesal dengan Sakura yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya padahal ia yang meminta Ino untuk kesini. Bukan sikap acuhnya yang Ino kesal dan khawatirkan, wajah Ino memang terpatri dimata hijau milik Sakura, tapi tatapannya kosong.

Tatapan Sakura masih sama, lurus kebelakang Ino yang duduk diseberangnya. "Only dead fish go with the flow." Gumamnya rendah. Telinga Ino yang menangkap gumaman lemah Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah objek yang menjadi fokus Sakura saat ini.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Ino membalikkan badannya kearah Sakura lagi, "Hanya quotes biasa." Ucapnya santai sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

Sakura terngiang kejadian dua hari lalu saat akhirnya ia bertemu dengan keluarganya sebelum ia 'menyerahkan diri' kehadapan sang nenek keesokkan harinya.

"Kau membuat kaa-san khawatir Saku." Ujar ibunya cemas, masih mengusap wajah Sakura yang mulus tanpa noda, jerawat, bahkan komedo sedikitpun. Sakura terseyum tipis, ibunya selalu seperti ini. Berlebihan dalam jika sedang khawatir pada anaknya dan Sakura kurang menyukai itu walaupun sebagai seorang anak ia memang merasa senang diperhatikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kaa-san."

"Kau jangan kemana-mana lagi tanpa sepengetahuanku setelah ini, kau itu perempuan sayang. Anak perempuanku satu-satunya." Sakura jengah, mendengar kata-kata yang begitu terasa familiar di telinganya yang sangat sering ibunya ucapkan jika Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Jika saja tidak ingat telah membuat ibunya khawatir hingga sakit, Sakura pasti akan seperti biasa: melengos menuju kamar, menutup pintunya rapat dan menutup lubang telinganya dengan earphone.

"Pokoknya setelah lulus dengan nilai bagus kau bekerja, dan menikah lalu berkeluarga. Jangan latihan bela diri lagi, jangan macam-macam dengan hidupmu. Yang penting bahagia." Sakura merasa ucapan sang ibu terlalu berlebihan hingga menyebutkan kata berkeluarga. Sakura tahu ibunya dalam keadaan cemas akut hingga berakhir dengan racauan tak jelas namun masuk akal.

"Hahaha, jadi jika aku diluar itu berarti macam-macam ?"

"Jangan tertawa Saku. Dengarkan kaa-san kau seorang perempuan. Jangan berdiri seorang diri jika sebenarnya bisa bersama-sama."

Sakura tertawa sekali lagi, "Bersama-sama dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum kupunya maksud kaa-san ?"

"Nantinya akan begitu."

"Ayolah dia tidak akan ada disampingku terus menerus kaa-san, bahkan dia yang kaa-san bicarakan belum ada, dan banyak rencana yang belum aku sele—"

"Apalagi yang kau rencanakan ? Biarkan hidupmu mengalir Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, tanpa sepengetahuan nyonya Haruno Rin tentu saja. "Jeez, that's scary. A scary life. Scary world."

"Your world my beloved daughter."

Sakura tak lagi meneruskan perdebatan tak berujung itu. Ia tahu, ibunya yang dalam keadaan cemas dan dirinya yang ia sadari err—keras kepala takkan merasa puas sampai akhir jika tidak ada salah satu yang mengalah. Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

'Only dead fish go with the flow.' Kata itu seakan bergaung didalam otaknya. Sakura tersentak seolah menyadari sesuatu saat dirinya baru saja akan menyeruput vanila latenya yang sudah dingin. "Ternyata akulah si dead fish."

Ino tertawa lepas, "Dead fish yang bisa membekuk pencopet di stasiun kereta ? I don't know which one of you is the real thug." Sakura ikut tertawa dibuatnya, seenaknya saja sepupunya ini mengecap dirinya preman. Ino teringat saat masa senior hight school dulu. Mereka yang masih termasuk kedalam kategori remaja labil yang ingin mencoba segala hal, mencoba kabur dari sang supir yang hari itu ditugaskan menjemput keduanya untuk mengantar kerumah nenek Arisu.

Dua remaja labil itu pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah dan membaur dengan calon penumpang lainnya. Semua biasa saja sebelum dua orang pria, yang satu bertubuh gempal dan yang satu lagi kurus merebut ponsel yang sedang digenggam Ino lalu lari menjauh. Dan disitulah Sakura beraksi. Berakhir dengan jatuhnya dua orang pencopet tadi.

"Kau benar-benar preman jika saja kau anti dress Saku, sayangnya kau 'maniak' hihi." Sakura tersenyum dan menyeruput vanila latenya dengan sedikit mengernyit karna saudara cappuccino yang diseruputnya ini sudah dingin.

"Setidaknya aku takkan pergi ke stasiun kereta dengan dress, Ino." Ujar Sakura cuek, Ino hanya memutar bola matanya dan memperhatikan penampilan sepupunya, cocktail dress tosca tiga senti diatas lutut membalut tubuh mungil Sakura yang indah dan mulus, ankle booth tanpa hak yang menutupi kaki indahnya hingga sebatas mata kaki juga mencuri perhatian Ino. Selera Sakura memang tinggi, ia akui itu.

Dan Ino benar, jika saja gadis ini tidak suka menggunakan dress ia akan sama dengan Temari yang tomboynya bukan main. Sedikit bersyukur bahwa Sakura punya sisi feminin. Siapa yang sangka Sakura mempunyai ilmu bela diri semacam Tae Kwon Do dengan penampilan yang anggun seperti sekarang ini ?

"Haaah."

"Sekali lagi kau menghela napas aku akan menyirammu dengan minumanku."

"Aku bisa mati jika tidak menghela napasku pirang."

"Tanpa suara, Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Mata hijaunya memandang replika lukisan The Scream karya Edvard Munch disudut sana. Kepalanya mulai berputar lagi, semuanya sama saja. Hanya datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menetap kecuali keluarganya dan Utakata.

Oh ya Utakata, pria itu. Kemana perginya ia ? Kekasihnya, salah satu orang yang mencekokinya tentang bela diri selain kakaknya. Seminggu ini pemuda itu tidak memberinya kabar, tidak juga menanyakan kabar tentang dirinya. Membuat Sakura jengah, kesal setengah mati. Padahal disaat seperti ini Sakura butuh dukungan penuh dari dirinya. Sakura berhak mendapatkan perasaan cemas dan paniknya.

Mereka bertemu saat Sakura menjadi mahasiswa baru di Univercity of Tokyo sebelum Sakura akhirnya melanjutkan ke Swiss. Pria itu sedikit aneh untuk ukuran broken home, orang tuanya bercerai dihari ia menjadi mahasiswa baru. Ia tampak ceria, tenang, santai tanpa beban. Mereka dekat sejak saat itu hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke Norwegia meninggalkan Sakura yang menyusul ke Swiss sebulan setelahnya.

Dalam kasus ini yang terjadi bukan meninggalkan yang sesungguhnya namun meninggalkan dalam tanda kutip. Ia kembali ke Jepang dua tahun setelahnya dan Sakura adalah orang pertama yang dikunjunginya yang kebetulan sedang berlibur ketanah kelahirannya.

Utakata memberikan liotin teddy bear emas pada Sakura. Dan gadis mana yang tahan diperlakukan manis seperti itu ? Sakura yang saat itu memang dimabuk kepayang menerima pernyataan cintanya. Dan hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai saat ini.

Tak ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan pria itu kecuali sepupunya yang cerewet ini. Sakura merasa tidak perlu mempublikasikannya apalagi pada keluarganya, terutama neneknya. Itu akan sangat merepotkan dan mengusiknya. Dan hebatnya lagi hubungan mereka yang tanpa diketahui itu berlangsung selama dua tahun tanpa cela.

Ya, tanpa cela kecuali cela yang satu ini.

oooo

Sakura turun dari taksi yang membawanya ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi tumbuhan asri, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu saat ia terjebak hujan dan berlindung didalam gazebo yang dindingnya dirambati tumbuhan hijau menjulang hingga keatas. Sebuah halaman yang luas dan hanya ada dia sendiri disana.

Gadis yang berusia 6 tahun itu mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi, masih terkesima memandang dunianya, mencaritahu sendiri apa yang ia pikir dan rasakan hingga membuat langkah kecilnya membawanya sejauh itu. Terdampar ditempat indah yang disebutnya 'surga' dalam gumaman kecilnya saat itu. Terjebak dibawah derasnya hujan, terpisah dari orang tuanya yang mungkin masih berada didalam rumah yang terlihat dari mata hijaunya didepan sana.

Tapi ia menyukainya, hujan membawanya ketempat yang indah dan untuk sementara menetap disana. Membuatnya merasakan sejuk dan tenang sekaligus.

"Aw" Sakura meringis saat dirinya menabrak sesuatu atau ditabrak sesuatu lebih tepatnya, ia baru saja akan terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menahannya.

"Sorry." Sakura memandang pria berjas abu-abu didepannya. Ia baru saja akan memberi pukulannya saat pria itu memeluknya kalau saja ia tidak segera sadar jika saat itu ia sedang dilindungi.

Empat orang, bertubuh besar, tampang sangar.

Didepan

Belakang

Kanan dan kirinya

Ia dan pria itu dikepung empat orang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. Merasa adrenalinnya memuncak, Sakura tersenyum miring. Lepas dari siapa yang salah dan benar disini, yang pasti ia tahu empat orang ini main hakim sendiri.

"Kubantu." Ucapnya sesaat memasang posisi sama persis seperti pria disebelahnya, membuat pria itu melotot tak percaya. Saat ini ia harus bermain cepat. Taman yang bisa dibilang tidak sepi dan lokasinya yang dekat dengan sekolah dasar membuatnya menggunakan cara instan. Dan Sakura cukup sadar jika ia sedang menggunakan dress saat ini.

"Hei ini bukan urusan perem—"

BUGH

Ucapan pria itu terpotong saat Sakura melayangkan tendangan kerasnya kebagian bawah tubuh salah satu pria yang mengepungnya barusan hingga meringis. Merasa emosinya tersalurkan membuatnya tersenyum bengis kearah suara yang mengeluarkan ringisan itu. Sakura merasa pria itu beruntung karna saat ini ia tidak memakai ankle dengan hak tinggi dan celana. Satu orang lagi tumbang setelah pria yang sama-sama terkepung bersamanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura hingga lawannya pingsan.

"Mau pakai cara kotor ? Baik kami layani nona cantik." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura membungkuk mengambil sejumput pasir dibawah kakinya lalu melemparkannya kedepan pria tadi hingga membuatnya hanya bisa mengucek mata sambil mengumpat dengan kata-kata kotor. Dan selanjutnya pria ini menjadi urusan 'partner' dadakan Sakura.

SREK

Sakura panik mendengar suara sobekan yang cukup keras. Matanya membulat saat menoleh kesamping, ia melihat seutas tali pink bra La Senza menjuntai dilengannya. Sakura yang merasa dilecehkan maju kedepan untuk menyerang pria itu sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

Menggantikan tugasnya dengan memukul telak tengkuk pria itu hingga terkapar tak sadarkan diri seperti rekannya yang lain.

Ketika tangannya berusaha menutupi sobekan dibagian lengan kirinya, jas abu-abu itu tiba-tiba berpindah ketubuhnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya rendah.

Pria itu tertegun mendengar ucapan sakura, tubuhnya yang tadi berada dibelakang untuk menutupi bagian tubuh Sakura yang menjadi tontonan orang-orang itu kini maju kedepan tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Sakura memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan seksama, lebih mendetail. 'Ini... bukankah ? Ah tidak, pasti bukan. Orang macam dia mana mungkin mau ketempat seperti ini.' Batinnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Ucapnya dengan mata yang masih mengamati wajah Sakura. Sedikit heran dengan dirinya yang biasa membuat wanita salah tingkah kini malah sebaliknya. "Err, Ehm. Pakai saja. Tapi hati-hati ya, itu Armani."

Sakura kini yakin.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut sekaligus tersanjung, gadis ini mengenalnya. Tangannya terulur meraup sejumput rambut panjang milik Sakura yang tergerai indah.

"Sakura wow, dulu rambutmu sependek ini." Sejalan denga kalimat terakhirnya mata onyx itu memperhatikan penampilan gadis didepannya dari atas hingga kebawah dengan seksama. Tidak menyangka jika anak rekan ayahnya dan merangkap menjadi teman semasa kecilnya dulu bisa secantik sekarang ini.

Sakura yang merasa diamati bergerak tak nyaman, "Sasuke." Serunya. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Sasuke, membuat suasana canggung kembali membaik seperti semula. Sakura tertawa renyah terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke, ringan, santai, dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Jadi apa itu tadi ? Bukan karna mencuri armani dari mereka kan ?"

"Oh kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah berbicara sepedas ini ? Bad, bad Sakura." Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura yang saat itu sedang bergerak hingga bibirnya jatuh disebelah bibir Sakura. Hampit menyentuh benda itu. Sakura tertawa sekali lagi, dan kali ini membuat pria keturunan Uchiha itu terpaku.

Dunianya seakan tersedot kedalam dunia lain yang baru ditemukannya. Gadis itu tertawa lepas, renyah seakan mereka sedang berada disebuah restoran tepi pantai dengan angin yang menyejukkan.

Anehnya lagi, Sasuke merasa rikuh dengan suasana hangat yang kini menyergapi dadanya. Kini ia hanya bisa diam menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya.

oooo

Sakua menggeram frustasi, diambil ponselnya dari atas slide table di sebelah ranjangnya. Berkali-kali gadis itu mendial nomor yang sama, berkali-kali juga tidak diangkat dan berakhir dengan suara operator yang menyambutnya. Habis sudah kesabaranannya. Tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya pria itu. Utakata pergi tanpa pamit, tanpa kabar, dan tanpa ada yang tahu.

Sakura menyentuh speed dial ke nomor Ino setelah 18 kali ia menghubungi orang yang sama dan orang-orang yang hanya menjawab "tidak tahu" ketika ia bertanya keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak ada kabar sama sekali ?" Tanya sakura frustasi setelah Ino menjawab panggilannya.

"Selingkuh mungkin." Jawab Ino asal, sedikit kesal dengan sepupunya yang mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya. Tapi Ino cukup berterimakasih juga, tanpa panggilan Sakura ia akan tidur dengan perut kosong seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak lucu Ino." Sakura menganggap serius perkataan sepupunya yang hanya bermaksud menggodanya. "Ayolah Sakura aku 100% bercanda."

"Tidak lucu karna yang kau katakan mungkin benar." Kini Ino menelan ludah, ingin rasanya menarik perkataan barusan. Namun yang terjadi kini malah memaksa Sakura menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu. Apalagi mereka bertemu ditempat yang tidak mungkin dilewati oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Armaninya terlalu bagus dan wajahnya terlalu indah untuk dipandangi secara cuma-cuma ditempat itu.

"Nanti kuceritakan."

oooo

"Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu menuju halaman belakang ketika dirinya sedang merangkai bunga. Vas kaca yang berisi beberapa bunga mawar merah setengah mekar dan baru diganti airnya hampir saja terlepas dari tagannya. Tak hanya itu, tapi juga pisau lipat Swiss Army ditangan Sakura.

"Wow hati-hati dengan itu."

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau mau dimarahi baa-san karna menyimpan benda ini ?" Sakura tertawa renyah, "Ini untuk memotong duri mawar. Dan benda ini belum jinak ditanganmu jadi jangan macam-macam. I'm florist, And this is my basic equipment." Ujar Sakura seraya merebut pisau lipatnya dari tangan Naruto. Setelah beres dengan kegiatannya Sakura duduk dibangku taman tempatnya sarapan seminggu lalu.

Naruto adalah sepupunya. Namikaze Naruto, ibunya adalah kakak kandung ayahnya. Karna di Jepang jika seorang wanita telah menikah maka ia akan merubah nama klannya mengikuti suami jadilah mereka berbeda. Hanya dalam klan. Naruto menghubunginya beberapa hari lalu untuk meminta bantuannya.

Sakura hafal betul kesukaan sepupunya ini. Fotografi, dan Sakura akan sangat senang bisa membantu. Tanpa diduga ialah yang akan menjadi objek pemotretan Naruto kali ini.

"Model ?" Sakura menatap sepupunya ini tidak percaya. "Ya, kau ingat waktu kau menjadi model runaway di acara Alexander Wang ?"

"Ah, ya."

"Ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang Saku."

Sakura terdiam, tahu sepupunya ini akan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. Sedikit menyeruput jus strawberry yang baru diberikan pelayannya barusan, Sakura tampak tenang menunggu. Ia duduk santai dihadapan Naruto. Kaki kanannya memangku kaki kiri.

"Kau akan menjadi ambassador hotel Grand Withe House. Aku membawa draf kontraknya, keterangan honor,dan—"

"Tunggu, Grand White House ? Hotel baru itu ? Bukankah itu milik Uchiha ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepatnya."

Sakura terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengus geli, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Kau bercanda."

"Cuaca sedang tidak mendukungku untuk bercanda Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam sekali lagi, masih tampak ragu dan tidak percaya dengan Naruto. "Ya setidaknya bayarannya bisa menambah uang jajanmu. Aku tahu kau kehilangan kartu kreditmu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan."

Sakura merutuki hukuman yang membuat sepupunya ini menembak jitu sisi lemahnya saat ini. Sakura mendengus kesal kali ini namun rendah dan cukup tenang untuk ukuran orang yang sedang marah karna diejek. Uang jajannya memang dikurangi, tapi masih cukup untuk berleyeh-leyeh di tempat sekelas Cotillard yang RSVPnya saja minimal sebulan sebelumnya.

Naruto tidak percaya ini, ia melakukan hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan. Memaksa orang lain untuk membantunya terlebih ini sepupuya sendiri. Menghembuskan napas pasrah ia berkata sekali lagi.

"Anggap saja ini proyek menolong saudara."

"Apa temanya ?" Sakura merebut map hitam yang berada digenggaman Naruto membukanya dan mengamati setiap tulisan yang bertaburan didalamnya. "Terinspirasi dari kecantikan wanita Jepang. Ada sentuhan barat. Tradisional dan Modern didalamnya. Penata rias dan gaya siap jika kau siap."

Sakura merasa aneh dengan Naruto yang terkesan memaksanya secara halus, namun yang lebih aneh lagi ketika ia akhirnya setuju dan meneriman tawaran Naruto. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

**Cotillard : Restoran bintng lima, seperti yang dikatakan, untuk makan disana kita harus melakukan RSVP sebulan sebelumnya.**

Pertemuan Sasuke sama Sakurnya baru gini aja, kedepannya bakal banyak sasusakunya ehehe. Dan aku gajadi ganti nama akun ini ah udah enakan pake yang ini haha :D *plak.

Maaf kalau chap ini mungkin mengecewakandan updatenya gabisa secepet Behind The Mask karena aku udh mulai kuliah huaaaa, tapi semoga suka hehe.

Aku gabisa bales review, nanti aku bales di chap depan yaaa makasiiiih :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

Sakura memeriksa kembali alamat rumah yang ia tuju. Benar semuanya, rumah dengan gaya minimalis namun terlihat megah yang didominasi warna abu-abu. Gadis itu sempat menghubungi nomor yang ada di contact listnya tadi dan ia dapat mendengar dering telepon dari dalam rumah.

Sakura dan pria paruh baya yang berdiri didepan pagar sama-sama bingung. "Jadi ini bukan rumah nyonya Hoshiko Yasha? " Tanya Sakura sekali lagi, "Tidak ada nama Hoshiko Yasha disini? Hoshiko Utakata juga tak ada? "

"Tidak pernah dengar sama sekali." Si penjaga akhirnya masuk dan menutup pintu pagar.

Sakura menghela napas lalu bersandar pada pagar hitam rumah itu. Hari ini Sakura sengaja mampir kerumah yang menurut informasi Utakata ditinggali ibunya dan suami barunya, namun orang itu tidak pernah ada.

Kepergian pria itu yang tanpa pamit menguras kekesalan Sakura sampai berada di ubun-ubun. Beberapa hari ini ia gencar mencari tahu keberadaan kekasihnya itu, menghubungi beberapa temannya yang mungkin saja tahu dimana pemilik nama Utakata itu berada. Namun hasilnya sama, nihil. Dan hari inilah puncaknya.

'Mungkin ini akhirnya.' Batin Sakura. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan mempertahankan apa yang tak mempertahankannya. Sebulan penuh diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Utakata dengan meninggalkannya entah kemana membuat Sakura memilih untuk berhenti.

oooo

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada foto digenggamannya. Sebuah foto yang baru saja ditunjukkan Naruto padanya. Foto yang menunjukkan betapa kuatnya aura pada sosok didalam foto tersebut. "Wow." Dan itu kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke setelah lima menit terdiam. "Looks like she's natural." Imbuh Naruto, setelah menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

Naruto berdiri menghampiri sahabatnya. Merapikan beberapa foto dengan satu objek, yang berserakan diatas meja kerja Sasuke. Pria beriris kelam itu baru saja akan mengembalikan foto yang belum selesai di garap itu sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah foto polaroid didalam portopolio yang Naruto bawa tadi. Foto yang lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Sebelum Naruto merapikan semuanya, Sasuke merebutnya. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan tiap detail foto polaroid itu, membuat kegiatan Naruto terhenti. "Dia seperti tidak tahu sedang difoto."

"Memang, itu hanya contoh. Aku mengambilnya saat break."

Naruto baru saja akan memasukkan kembali foto itu kedalam amplop coklat besar ketika tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Yang ini untukku." Naruto hanya memincing menatap Sasuke yang baru saja memasukkan foto yang berstatus dummy itu kedalam saku dibalik jas Armaninya yang kali ini berwarna hitam.

"Motifmu mencurigakan, Teme." Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan cuek, menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan tenang lalu menyeruputnya. Ia sendiri pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, terlalu spontan dan tanpa perencanaan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Mengganggu namun menyenangkan.

"Kau ingat Garden Party dirumahku saat usia kita 8 tahun ?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Saat hujan." Lanjut Sasuke, sedetik kemudian ia menjawab "Ya, Sakura-chan terjebak sendirian di gazebo halaman belakang rumahmu saat hujan lebat dan semua orang panik. Saat ditemukan ia hanya cekikikan. Menyebalkan." Naruto mendengus geli mengingatnya.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kaca besar ruangannya yang terlihat basah karna hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo pagi tadi. "Dia masih suka hujan ?" Tanya Sasuke rendah hingga tidak terlalu ditangkap telinga Naruto, lebih seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengenal Sakura, keluarga mereka bersahabat. Keluarga besar. Jika mereka bertemu, mereka seakan-akan saudara jauhnya. Mereka akan melupakan siapa diri mereka sejenak, hanya berkumpul, berbincang ringan, dan tertawa. Hanya hari tertentu, dan hanya sehari. Keesokkannya mereka akan berlakon seperti biasanya, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Berada ditempat-tempat yang terpisah.

Cukup lama Sasuke tidak bertemu Sakura, ia sekolah keluar negeri dan hanya pulang ketika libur, lalu melanjutkan kuliah di Oxford yang membuatnya semakin jarang berada di Jepang. Jangan lupakan juga pekerjaannya. Mungkin 6 tahun ? Ah, tidak. 8 tahun ia tidak bertemu Sakura. Sakura teman masa kecilnya, namun mereka tidak akrab.

Dan saat bertemu kembali dengannya, Sasuke merasa dunianya berubah. Pandangan Sasuke pada Sakura berubah. Ia dikelilingi banyak wanita namun tidak ada satupun yang menarik untuknya. Kehadiran Sakura seolah menyedot paksa dirinya untuk masuk kedalam dunia baru yang tak bernama. Bukan pertemuan yang berkesan namun cukup membekas.

Sasuke mendengus geli sebelum menyesap dan menyeruput kembali kopi hitam dalam genggamannya. 'Semua hanya bisnis, Sasuke.' Batinnya meyakinkan.

oooo

Mata hijau itu berdecak kagum memandang keindahan didepannya, kelopak bunga Gardenia yang sedang disentuhnya basah karna kecupan air hujan yang baru berhenti semenit tadi. Wajahnya membungkuk mendekati bunga berkelopak putih itu dan menghirup baunya. Suasana yang dirindukannya, tenang, damai, dan lepas. Seolah beban dalam hidupnya terangkat untuk sesaat.

TES

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa air menyetuh ujung hidungnya, setetes demi setetes air turun dari langit seakan berlomba siapa yang cepat sampai di bumi. Baru saja Sakura akan masuk kembali kedalam gazebo ketika angin kencang serasa menabraknya. Awan gelap kembali menyelimutinya namun yang kali ini jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menutup matanya ketika merasa sesuatu yang terbawa angin menyentuh bola matanya. Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasa perih dimatanya membaik.

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap, tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun. Hanya hitam yang terlihat dan ia benci ini. Matanya menatap waspada dalam kegelapan, ia mencoba berlari kencang tapi pada kenyataannya ia hanya berlari ditempat tidak kemana-mana. Sakura merasa seakan langit diatasnya runtuh begitu saja membawanya jatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang jauh lebih pekat dan tak kasat mata.

Ia jatuh dan jatuh lebih dalam lagi dan.. "Kyaaa..." Sakura berteriak sangat keras hingga ia terjaga, ia menyingkap selimutnya, merasa panas dengan suasana tadi. Mimpi, hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata baginya.

Sakura menyambar kertas coklat yang ada di atas slide tablenya lalu mengeluarkan kertas berukuran 5R dari sana dan memandangnya takjub. Ketakjupan yang masih sama seperti saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Balutan skirt dress sepanjang lutut dan sedikit terbuka dibagian dada membuatnya terlihat seksi namun sopan. Elegan layaknya bangsawan eropa.

Rambut bergelombangnya diikat tinggi, make-up tegas namun pas, bibir merah yang memancarkan kekuatan dan keanggunan disaat bersamaan. Sakura bagaikan memandang seorang putri. "Ini foto dengan retouch paling sedikit pertama yang pernah aku kerjakan." Ujar Naruto saat ia mengantarkan hasil potretannya kemarin siang.

Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah menaruh kembali foto tadi ditempat semula. Tidak berniat untuk langsung mandi pagi ini. Sakura hanya menggosok gigi dan membasuh wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dengan piyama yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangannya membungkuk hormat yang dibalas senyum tipis dari sang majikan. Sepi, Sasori kembali ke New York tadi malam, sementara nyonya Haruno pergi mendampingi sang kepala keluarga yang berangkat sehari sebelum Sasori kembali ke New York menuju Zurich bersama pamannya untuk urusan bisnis.

Sakura mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat kacang saat salah satu pelayan menghampirinya. "Susu putih saja." Ujarnya seolah mengerti maksud pelayannya, sedetik kemudian wanita yang lebih tua dari Sakura itu mengangguk paham, berlalu pergi dan kembali lagi dengan menuangkan susu putih kedalam gelas didepannya.

Pandangannya menggelap saat memasukkan gigitan roti yang kesembilan. Wajahnya terasa berat dengan tangan yang kini bertegger dan menutup matanya. "Hentikan Gaara, kau terlalu tua untuk bertingkah konyol."

Perlahan tangan itu terlepas, sedikit buram saat membuka matanya. Sakura juga merasa aneh saat suasana kini hening, orang yang kini duduk disebelahnya hanya diam dan datar. Biasanya si merah ini akan tertawa terbahak-bahak atau hanya tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Yo era un poco mas de 1 ano de edad nacidos antes de que nacieras Sakura." Ujarnya ketus. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti boneka chucky menurutnya saat sedang pura-pura kesal seperti saat ini.

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Well, aku tersanjung kau tahu itu aku." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, 'siapa yang tidak tahu itu kau jika hanya kau yang melakukannya padaku setiap pertama bertemu.' Batinnya.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilan sepupunya ini, nampak formal casual dengan Armani Suit's coklat tua yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kenapa hidupnya penuh dengan para pria 'penganut' Armani ? Sasori, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

'Sasuke ?'

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, apa yang ia pikirkan sih ?

"How's life? Ada apa di Chicago hingga kau betah berlama-lama disana?" Tanya Sakura santai, mengambil potongan roti kedua dan mengolesnya dengan selai yang sama.

"Heaven. Sexy woman, you know me, you know what I mean." Jawab Gaara tak kalah santai, mengikuti Sakura dengan mengambil roti pertamanya dan mengoleskan selai nanas diatasnya. "Yeah, womanizer. Como mi hermano." Gumam sakura menyindir kelakuan Gaara dan kakaknya yang sebelas dua belas. Playboy.

"Aligerar un poco, no eres muy diferente de la nuestra."

"Berbeda. Kau dan sasori-nii berhubungan dekat dengan mereka tanpa ada ikatan." Balas Sakura dengan sengit disertai tawa renyahnya. "Aku dan Sasori tidak selalu membawa tali tambang sehingga bisa mengikat para wanita, querida. Mungkin magnet lebih pas." Balas Gaara.

"Dan aku juga Sasori tetap milikmu Saku. Kami semua." Ujar Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Sakura yang sedikit cubby dengan sayang dan tersenyum geli. Ia tahu masalah Sakura, aksi kaburnya yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga panik bukan main, mereka kecolongan. Menutupi hal kemarin dari sang nenek bukan hal yang mudah hingga akhirnya beliau memanggil Sakura untuk menghadap. Meski tak tahu obrolan antara nenek dan sepupu kesayangannya ini, tapi Gaara paham Sakura sedang tertekan.

Ia bahkan tahu 3 ultimatum yang didapat Sakura dalam sehari setelah 24 jam ia ditemukan.

"Okaerinasai Gaara."

"Hm, tadaima." Balas Gaara sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Dan mereka melanjutkan kembali sarapan hari ini dengan tenang. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu pulang ?"

"Hm, ini rumahku (Jepang) jadi aku berhak untuk kesini." Gaara mendengus melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, ia menghentikan makannya sejenak. "Ya, aku tahu itu bukan jawaban. Ada acara akhir minggu ini. Private party. Night Rose Gala."

Sakura memandang sepupunya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, dan Gaara yang mengerti situasi ini tertawa mengejek, "Kau tidak diundang eh ? Hahaha tak kusangka. Hei, kau keluarga mana ?"

"Ck, kuso.—" Sakura melahap potongan terakhir rotinya,"—memang acara apa ?"

"After party Grand White House Hotel." Sakura terdiam, refleks sebelah alisnya terangkat, Grand White House ? Uchiha ? Uchiha sasuke ? "Dan aku cukup terkejut brand ambassadornya belum mendapatkan kartu undangan. Kurasa Chicago lebih dekat daripada rumahmu."

Cukup lama mereka berada diruang makan, Sakura menanyakan Gaara bagaimana keadaan di Chicago, Para wanitanya disana, Kesibukannya, dan kabar sepupu-sepupunya yang lain.

Sama-sama menjadi anak bungsu membuat Gaara menganggap Sakura adiknya sendiri, mengingat ia tidak mungkin punya adik lagi saat ini. Sifat Sakura yang manja bukannya membuat ia dan sepupu lain kesal tapi malah mengundang mereka untuk menggoda Sakura hingga lelah.

Dan Sakura dengan dunianya terkadang membuat mereka sulit untuk memasukinya. Sulit memahaminya, mengerti apa maunya. Ia polos tapi cerdas, dan kepolosannya lah yang ditakutkan mereka. Sakura mudah dibohongi, ia mudah percaya. Itu yang membuat Sasori mengajarinya bela diri. Agara Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat ia tak ada disamping adik kesayangannya ini.

Tanpa Sasori sadari adiknya ini mempunyai pelindung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Suara ribut diluar menginterupsi ocehan seru kedua sepupu ini, mengundang mereka untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura?" Tanya seorang pria yang Sakura duga adalah kurir. Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas lega setelah Sakura mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Sedari tadi ia cek-cok dengan satpam rumah ini untuk mengantarkan langsung titipannya pada Sakura, namun sang satpam bersikeras agar ia menitipkannya saja disini karna nonanya belum bangun.

"Tanda tangan disini."

Sakura menerima pulpen dan kertas berisi daftar nama dan mencoret bagian tanda tangan di kolom namanya, matanya menangkap nama Utakata dikolom paling bawah.

"Aku boleh minta alamat orang ini?"

"Maaf nona tidak bisa. Itu privasi." Ujar kurir tersebut sebelum ia pamit dan pergi. 'Damn.' Batinnya.

Sakura baru saja akan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar itu ketika merasa tarikan di lengannya yang membuat dirinya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Gaara kau ini apa-apaan ?" Wajah Gaara tampak serius, tangannya mencengkram lengan Sakura tanpa bermaksud kasar. "Tunggu—"

"—kau kenal Utakata ?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, ia baru tersadar jika ia sedang tidak sendiri disini, 'Mati kau Sakura.' Batinnya.

"Ho.. Hoshiko Utakata." Gaara menggeleng, "Bukan Saku, Sagami Utakata." Tegasnya lagi. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega, "Berarti kau salah orang."

"Tidak—" Gaara nampak semakin serius, tangannya yang masih bertengger ditangan sepupunya ini sedikit mengeras memaksa Sakura agar memperhatikannya. "—itu bukan namanya." Kini Sakura yang nampak berpikir, apa maksudnya ?

"Tak ada Hoshiko. Sagami Kigiri, kau tahu siapa dia ?" Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Tersangka korupsi yang masih dipenjara sejak du—" Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Sagami ? Utakata ? Apa maksudnya ini ?

"Itu ayahnya. Tak ada nama Hoshiko, yang benar adalah Sagami."

Apa lagi ini ? Kenapa sekarang dunianya seolah-olah berputar ? Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

'Tidak ada nama Hoshiko Yasha disini? Hoshiko Utakata juga tak ada? '

'Tidak pernah dengar sama sekali.'

Cengkraman Gaara mengembalikannya pada masa sekarang. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu ada apa kau dengannya. Kuharap kau tak punya urusan dengannya. Jauhi dia mulai sekarang atau aku yang akan menjauhkannya darimu."

oooo

Sakura merasa terlalu asing dengan semua ini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Membingungkan dan terlalu absurd ada Hoshiko Utakata. Tak pernah ada. Setelah selama ini ia baru menyadarinya ? Lalu siapa sebenarnya pria itu ?

Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengenyahkan segala pikirannya tentang Utakata setelah mendengar pernyataan Gaara tadi pagi. Gadis itu melirik slide table disebelahnya. Bukan, bukan meja kecil berlaci itu yang ia pandangi tapi sesuatu diatasnya. Amplop coklat besar yang dikirimkan kuriri tadi pagi yang belum sempat dibukanya karna terlalu larut berpikir.

Tangannya terulur mengambil benda itu dan membukanya asal. Perlahan Sakura menarik benda persegi panjang dari dalam sana. Alisnya bertaut memandang benda itu.

'Undangan ?'

"Grand White House." Gumamnya, Sakura memandang takjub, undangan yang cukup simple. Sakura memperhatikan undangan berwarna off-white dengan tulisan tangan hitam terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, dibagian atasnya terdapat lambang dari hotel teranyar itu.

Sakura terpaku beberapa saat memandang undangan berbahan satin ini, tidak ada tulisan. Hanya ada angka didalamnya. Sungguh ini udangan terindah dan terunik yang pernah diterimanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. 'Hei Gaara, perlukah kau beri selamat padaku?' Batinnya tertawa geli.

Satu hal yang pasti. Ia harus datang. Utakata datang dan pasti ia akan bertemu dengannya disana. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu, tentang hubungannya dan juga kenyataan tentang siapakah pria itu sebenarnya.

oooo

Sasuke menatap objek diluar kaca ruangan kerjanya yang besar memandang lampu yang berkelap-kelip ramai dibawah sana. Dilihatnya kembali foto yang kini menjadi billboard Grand White House.

Betapa bangganya ia menemukan berlian terindah diantara yang indah. Seperti menemukan yang paling mahal diantara yang mahal dan hanya satu. Tak ada yang lebih pantas dan anggun dari Sakura. Tak ada. Hanya Sakura. Hanya dia.

'Business is business.'

Ya ini karna bisnis, ini hanya bisnis.

Matanya beralih pada foto polaroid yang kini menjadi miliknya, orang yang sama namun berbeda keadaan. Yang satu natural menghadap kamera dan yang satu lagi natural tanpa sadar kamera. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika memori di otaknya membawanya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya bingung dan buntu menentukan tema after party yang akan diselenggarakannya.

**Flashback**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja kerja coklat didepannya, berharap pikirannya terbuka.

Old Hollywood ? Itu terlalu biasa menurutnya, Halloween ? pembukaan hotel dengan tema menyeramkan bukan ide yang bagus. Sasuke memandang kaca besar disebelah kanannya, sepertinya memandangi objek diluar kaca menjadi hobbynya akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya, mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum makan sejak siang tadi.

Ia membayangkan betapa lezatnya goat's cheese risotto dan tiramisu martini, pria itu langsung meraih ponselnya untuk memesan makanan yang kini sedang berseliweran di otaknya.

"Sakovi Morden?"

"Ini bukan Sakovi."

"Sakovi Morden Resto ?"

"Bukan, salah sambung." Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nada malas dan lemah seperti ingin mati diseberang sana. Ia terkejut saat melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ia hubungi, 'Sakura' bukan 'Sakovi Morden' namanya tepat dibawah nama restoran itu.

Biasanya Sasuke takkan menanggapi hal sekecil tadi, namun mendengar suara Sakura membuatnya berpikiran lain. Ia menghubungi sekali lagi nomor Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, ini aku. Sasuke."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke merasa Sakura berbeda, gadis itu mengubah nada bicaranya setelah itu, terdengar lebih formal dan ia tidak suka. Berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura ditelepon membuatnya melupakan sejenak apa yang ingin ia makan tadi, melupakan rasa laparnya, dan menangkis rasa sakit di ulu hatinya yang tadi meraung-raung.

Sedikit banyak ia mengerti tentang Sakura, Sasuke merasa Sakura mempunyai dua sisi berbeda dihidupnya seperti topeng yang terlihat berbeda dengan wajah asli pemiliknya.

Topeng?

Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya? Pesta topeng. Ya, dimana semua tamuya menggunakan topeng. Menutup siapa mereka sebenarnya dibalik topeng itu, hanya bersenang-senang dan melupakan urusan masing-masing sejenak.

**End flashback**

Sasuke mendengus geli, mengingat gadis itu saja bisa membuatnya gila. Permainan macam apa ini ? Padahal baginya permainan terbaik dalam hidupnya hanya satu. Ya, bisnis.

Pria bermata kelam itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Sedikit membungkuk, Sasuke menarik laci yang berada disisi kanan bawah mejanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Sasuke menatap benda yang kini sedang berubah warna dan menjuntai tergantung dilengannya.

"Aku ingin sekali membuka topengmu, Sakura."

.

.

To

Be

Continue

**Yo era un poco mas de 1 ano de edad nacidos antes de que nacieras Sakura : Aku hanya lahir setahun lebih awal dari pada kau Sakura.**

**Yeah, womanizer. Como mi hermano : yeah mata keranjang. Seperti kakakku.**

**Aligerar un poco, no eres muy diferente de la nuestra : santailah sedikit, kau tak jauh berbeda dari kita.**

Halooo, ini chap 3-nya hihi. Aku mau kasih sedikit penjelasan buat yang bingung baca fic ini. Di chap 1 dan 2 itu kan ada beberapa flashback, aku memang sengaja gak kasih tanda atau tulisan flashback kayak fic pada umumnya atau kayak fic aku yang pertama dulu deh. Soalnya aku ngerasa malah lebih nyaman kayak gitu biar pembacanya bisa ngembangin sendiri, ngebayangin adegannya yang aku tulis disini itu kayak gimana , kayak biasa kalau kita baca novel tanpa harus kasih tanda hihi.

Maaf kalau bikin bingung ya ._.v . Di chap ini ada flashbacknya juga. Ini aku kasih contoh aja coba bayangin flashback sampe endflashbacknya tanpa harus dibaca tandanya, sebelum aku kasih tanda flashback disitu juga aku udh kasih tau kalo Sasuke memori otaknya lagi berputar kemasa lalu hihi. Nah itu tipsnya buat chap depan kalo aku gak kasih tanda lagi ya buat yang masih bingung bacanya :D

Oh ya, aku mau kasih tau buat chap depan aku saranin bacanya sambil denger lagu skyfall, yang belum punya download yang udah punya just play that. hihi

Balasan review :

**Febri Feven : ** iya nih udah mulai kuliah lagi, makasih buat semangatnya ya senpai hihi. Ini udah dilanjut lagi. Makasih udh dibaca, ini udah dilanut senpai hihi :D

**Natsuyakiko32 : **ini udah dilanjuuuut ;)

**Marukocan : ** makasih ;) , buat yg penjelasan umur 6 tahun itu gak typo, jadi Sakura emang lgi nginget masa lalunya cuman itu semua buyar gara-gara ditabrak Sasuke haha maaf ya bingung. Iya aku juga lebih nyaman nulis gini hihi. Ini udah dilanjut :D

**Hana Hoshiko : ** halo, salam kenal juga ;) ini udah dilanjut semoga suka

**Uchiharuno : **makasih udah mau baca fic aku lagi ;) di chap udh kejawab kan hihi ini udah dilanjut, maaf gabisa sekilat BTM ._. keep reading juga :D

**Haruchan : **hm, Sakura emang bosen sama hidupnya tapi dia tipe cuek, gaakan peduli sama orang yang kayak gitu. Dia nyari hal lain yang belum pernah dia temuin yang nantinya bakal dia temuin didepannya dan ada hubungannya sama Sasu hihi, buat pertemuan SasuSaku itu ketemunya pas udh dewasa, Sakura lagi bayangin masa kecilnya yang tiba2 buyar karna ditabrak Sasu. Aku sengaja gak ngasih tanda flashback-endflashback disitu ada penjelasannya diatas hihi. Oke makasih buat koreksi tanda bacanya yaaa hihi :D

**Megaharu Yuka : **Maaf kalo kurang ngerti bacanya, aku sengaja ga ngasih tanda biar bisa bayangin gimana adegannya sendiri tanpa harus dikasih tanda. Makasih udah review. Ini udah diupdate, makasih udah ditunggu. ;)

**Guest :** makasih banyak, aku beum dapet KTP jadi jangan panggil senpai hehe. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka ;)

**Kiyomizu chieko : **ini udah dilanjut, makasih :D

**Sofi asat : ** ini udah dilanjut ;)

**Nadya sabrina : **ini udah dilanjut XP

Thank you, adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Dengerin lagu Skyfall!

**Chapter 4 :**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu besar yang tertutup bersama Gaara disampingnya, sosoknya menyita perhatian orang-orang di lantai dasar Hotel yang akan memasuki ballroom didepan pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

Siapa yang tak kenal Haruno? Klan besar dengan kekayaan berlimpah, keturunan rupawan bak dewa-dewi Yunani. Tidak sepenuhnya Haruno keturunan Jepang, didarah mereka mengalir juga darah almarhum kakek mereka.

Haruno Herdo, mempunyai ayah keturunan blasteran yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Spanyol menikah dengan ibunya yang memang asli keturunan Spanyol. Setelahnya tuan besar Haruno ini menikah dengan Arisu keturunan berdarah Jepang murni yang kini menjadi nenek Sakura. Mempunyai empat orang anak dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Keturunan selanjutnya didominasi oleh laki-laki, menyisakan Sakura, Temari, dan Ino (yang lepas dari nama Haruno) didalamnya.

Keluarga yang penuh dengan tata krama dan etika yang kuat. Orang-orang kuat dalam artian mempertahankan eksistensinya dan sempurna. Wajah rupawan, harta melimpah, kecerdas yang diatas rata-rata, disegani, dan dipuja. Jangan lupakan mereka juga termasuk bagian socialite. Dan semua orang tahu itu. Ya, mereka sempurna, hanya bagi orang awam yang tak kenal baik siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Separah-parahnya Sakura yang tak pernah terekspos media kacangan sama sekali tetap tidak membuatnya asing. Sakura dikenal, siapa yang tak tahu dia ? Si bungsu keturunan Haruno. Maka jangan tanya mengapa banyak berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap takjub kearahnya, terlebih ada Gaara yang biasa jadi objek perhatian berjalan disebelahnya.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, dua orang penjaga membungkuk didepan mereka. Sakura dan Gaara mendapatkan topeng yang berbeda setelah mereka memperlihatkan undangan mereka masing-masing.

Angka acak yang ada didalam undangan adalah petunjuk, mulai dari ruangan mana yang akan mereka tuju, pintu mana yang akan mereka masuki, hingga topeng jenis apa yang mereka pakai nantinya. Sakura bersyukur, topeng yang didapatkannya sesuai dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini.

oooo

Sasuke sesekali tersenyum tipis dalam perbincangan dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Sesekali juga matanya mengerling kearah pintu besar ballroom hotel setiap pintu itu terbuka. Berharap orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah datang langsung hilang entah kemana, pria ini hanya berdiri di satu tempat yang sama sejak tadi. Bukan dirinya yang mendatangi orang-orang, tapi sebaliknya.

Uchiha. Jangan anggap remeh klan yang satu ini. Klan yang habitatnya lebih kecil dari Haruno namun persentase eksistensi dan kekayaannya setara dengan dengan bisnis yang tersebar dimana-mana selain Jepang layaknya Haruno. Dua klan yang terlihat sempurna, terlalu sempurna bagi orang-orang. Terlihat sempurna bukan berarti memang benar sempurna kan?

Lantunan lagu 'Skyfall' mengalun indah dengan penyanyi asli yang didatangkan olehnya. Pria berdarah Uchiha ini cukup loyal, yang dikerjakannya tidak setengah-setengah. Jika harus sempurna maka itu harus lebih dari sempurna dimatanya.

Lagu bergenre jazz dengan ornamen musik opera itu membuat orang-orang yang berada disana terpukau, seperti berada di negeri dongeng, didalam pesta besar sebuah castil.

Tepat disaat lirik kesukaannya mengalun, Sakura masuk setelah dua orang penjaga didepan ruangan membukakan dua daun pintu berwarna coklat raksasa yang dilapisi warna emas pada ukiran dan gagang pintunya bersama Gaara yang menyusul dibelakang.

Perhatian sebagian besar tamu tersedot kearahnya. Kearah perempuan yang memukau juga terpukau yang baru akan bergabung bersama mereka didalam dan jangan lupakan sosok pemuda yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

Sasuke terperangah saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya, wajahnya memanas, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari pemilik mata emerald yang kini sedang berbinar diambang pintu sana. Ia bersyukur rona merah yang mungkin bertengger di wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng yang ia pakai. Bak tuan putri kahyangan yang baru turun dari langit. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak terpukau akan sesuatu.

Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan balutan gaun vintage Christian Dior dengan tali spaghetti yang dikepang menjuntai hingga kebelakang, ke bagian pundaknya yang terekspos hingga setengah bagian punggungnya. Gaun berwarna putih yang dipadu salur hitam dibeberapa bagian, pada salah satu dari tiga tali spaghetti yang merangkai bentuk kepang dipundaknya, dibagian depan tepat dibawah dadanya yang dari kanan-kiri yang mengembang hingga berkumpul jadi satu ditengahnya dan diapit dengan berlian hitam berukuran sedang. Sisanya off-white menjuntai jatuh menutupi kaki.

Rambutnya tak ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Sakura hanya membiarkan sedikit anak rambutnya menjuntai dan poni yang ia biarkan kearah samping dengan braided messy bunds' miliknya. Menambahkan kesan seksi untuknya.

Sakura tampak mencerminkan undangan yang dibawanya tadi, perpaduan putih yang kalem dengan warna hitam yang indah dan tegas. Topeng berbulu yang sewarna dengan gaunnya menghiasi setengah bagian wajahnya. Sederhana, namun menegaskan akan keanggunan dan sisi lain dalam dirinya yang orang lain tidak mengerti saat menatapnya. Sempurna.

Entah kesengajaan atau kebetulan, musik yang mengalun indah itu seolah menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan membimbing ditiap langkahnya. Setiap langkah yang Sakura ambil itu berarti satu langkah juga bagi Sasuke. Dari sisi lain Sasuke mengikuti gerakan jalan Sakura dengan melawan arah, melewati beberapa tanaman hias yang ditata sedemikian rupa didalam ruangan itu.

'Where you go I go'

'What you see I see'

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pandang Sakura, kearah dinding didepannya. Dinding yang dihias dengan helai demi helai kelopak bunga mawar merah yang menutupi seluruh bagiannya, kecuali pilar-pilar emas dan jendela yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Matanya kembali kearah Sakura lagi tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu menggumamkan kata "Gorgeous." Yang ia artika dari gerakan bibirnya.

"Yes, you're." Gumam sasuke.

'I know i'd never be me'

'Whitout the security'

Mata elangnya terus mengawasi setiap langkah Sakura dari sana tanpa gadis itu ketahui.

'Of your loving arms, keeping me from harm'

'Put your hand in my hand'

'And we'll stand'

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura yang kini berada didepan dan memunggunginya, hanya bisa merasakan betapa halusnya gaun yang Sakura pakai saat kain itu sedikit berkibar kebelakang ketika pemakainya melangkah kedepan.

Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintah. Dan Sasuke baru sadar itu. "Seperti berada di Versailles, huh ?" Gumam Sakura rendah memberitahu Gaara yang tidak gadis itu ketahui sudah tak ada di belakangnya, hal itu terdengar oleh Sasuke yang kini ada dibelakangnya. "Ini memang tipikal pekerjaan Uchiha." Sakura mengangguk setuju mendengar suara yang menimpali dibelakangnya, masih takjub dengan ballroom super besar ini sedari ia masih berada diambang pintu.

Kini ia mengerti kenapa after party ini dinamakan 'Night Rose Gala'. Lihat saja, berapa banyak batang bunga mawar yang mereka habiskan kelopaknya untuk menutupi seluruh bagian dindingnya?

Namun sesaat ia mengerjap dan tersadar, suara berat itu bukan suara berat yang biasa ia dengar. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tersentak melihat pria bertopeng yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "Buenas noches, princesa." Seru Sasuke seraya membungkukkan badannya didepan Sakura, memperlakukan gadis itu layaknya tuan putri.

Sakura tertawa lepas, matanya kembali dibuat terpukau melihat pria didepannya, berbalut pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga bawah kecuali kemeja putihnya yang sedikit tertutup Armani. Dan topeng hitam layaknya zorro, membuat Sasuke terkesan menjadi sosok misterius malam ini, ya walaupun hari-hari biasanya pun begitu.

Seperti berkebalikan, sakura dengan hitam yang lebih sedikit dan sasuke yang putihnya secuil.

Alunan musik berganti, lampu yang tadinya terang benderang kini meremang. Musik halus yang terkesan romantis tanpa penyanyi menggantikan 'Skyfall' milik Adele yang tadi menjadi miliknya juga untuk sesaat.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju salah satu balkon dengan pintu yang terbuka dan kosong. Menjauhkannya dari keramaian.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan sedikit membungkuk. "May I ?" Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Si senor."

Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan lembut musik yang berasal dari dalam ballroom, dari dalam kita hanya bisa melihat bayangan hitam dan putih yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh kain putih tipis yang menggantung dekat pintu berkaca layaknya jendela besar yang menutup dari atas hingga bawah.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, perlahan matanya mencari manik mata hijau gadis itu diantara topeng putih berbulu yang membingkai paras cantiknya. Mulai merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia cari, ia rasakan.

"Aku salah. Selama ini justru kau yang terlihat apa adanya walau mengenakan topeng, Saku."

Sakura merasa berada disebuah castil indah. Dengan gaunnya, alunan musik dansa yang terdengar indah, lampu yang terliat berkelip ditengah kegelapan malam, dan sosok pangeran yang kini berdansa dengannya, dengan pandangan yang tertuju kearahnya sedari tadi.

Ia mendengus geli dalam hati. 'pangeran ?'

Pikiran apa itu tadi ? Sakura terlalu banyak berimajinasi, yang dipikirkannya selalu hal baik. Ia terlalu terbiasa membuang hal buruk dihidupnya ' Slowin' but sure, over thinking will kill you from inside ' Sakura tak ingin terbunuh dengan cara konyol macam itu. Dan pria didepannya ini adalah hal baik yang dirasakannya kini, hingga bisa mengesampingkan urusan utamanya yang membawa kakinya hingga berpijak sampai disini.

oooo

"Pesta terbesar selain Serona Farrel milik Haruno, ini benar-benar gila—" Decak Ino untuk kesekian kalinya,"—Kau hutang cerita padaku tentang dansa." Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil melahap cookie dough bite yang baru diambilnya dari meja hidangan. Sasuke pamit padanya sebentar seusai dansa untuk mengurus sesuatu. Pria itu baru meninggalkannya setelah menemukan Ino dan menitipkannya pada gadis blonde itu yang dibalas cengangan tak elite.

Ia baru bertemu Ino yang menggunakan gaun Chanel hitam sepaha saat alunan musik dansa yang menghanyutkannya kedalam imajinasi liar berhenti. Ah, sepupunya ini selalu memilih yang terbuka.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan. Si merah— Gaara— tengah bersenang-senang dengan para wanita socialite cantik disudut kanan sana. Tipikal Haruno Gaara.

Sakura meneguk cocktailya saat tubuhnya tertubruk kedepan, "Maaf." Ujar si penabrak singkat.

Sakura terkesiap. Sosok itu tiba-tiba dikerubuti beberapa orang sekaligus, seperti akan diringkus. Lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan tamu yang datang dengan jubah dan penutup kepala.

"Utakata! Tadi itu dia. Ino, kau melihatnya?"

Sakura langsung mengejarnya tanpa dikomando, "Tunggu, Saku belum tentu—" Ino sedikit kesal dengan Sakura yang kini telah hilang diantara lautan manusia ditengah ballroom hotel tanpa mendengar kalimatnya.

Sakura merasa tiba-tiba dirinya tak dapat berlari lagi. Sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat seakan memerintahkannya untuk berhenti. Gadis itu berbalik dengan air muka marah.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

Saat ini Sakura sedang tidak ingin bersikap ramah seperti saat ia datang. Dan Sasuke bukan pengecualian.

"Lepas Sasuke."

"Sayang sekali tidak bisa."

Sakura mengernyit, ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kedepan mencari-cari objek yang ditemukannya tadi. Kali ini hasilnya nihil.

"Tadi itu.. tadi ada.." Sasuke membuka topeng hitam yang menutupi setengah bagian wajah tampannya dan menatap tajam Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menunduk kikuk. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, balik menatap pria didepannya setelah teringat apa yang dilakukannya barusan. "Aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan penting." Ujarnya tegas, sedikit menahan amarahnya.

"Sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pesta ini ?"

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Sasuke lagi Sakura merasakan perasaan yang beragam. Perasaan yang tak mampu ia tuangkan dalam kata-kata yang membuatnya bingung sendiri.

Bukan karna Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Pria yang kini sedang berada dihadapannya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam lengannya ini memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Sasuke mempunyai kemampuan bernegosiasi yang andal. Mampu membuat orang melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, tanpa merasa diperintah.

Tapi tidak untuk Sakura, tidak kali ini.

"Ya, aku kesini untuk menemui Utakata. Tapi kau menahanku !" 'Dan kini ia sudah pergi lagi.' Lanjutnya lagi dalam hati.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa mereka, jadi membiarkanmu pergi bukan ide yang bagus." Tungkas sasuke santai.

"Mereka ?"

"Lucu sekali, Uchiha." Seseorang lagi datang menginterupsi keduanya, matanya memincing sedikit emosi melihat cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada lengan Sakura. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari lengan sepupuku."

Sasuke melepaskannya dengan sangat terpaksa. Mundur satu langkah kebelakang, pria ini mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan yang pelayan bawa saat melewatinya.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut namun serius, "Jika kau ingin tahu siapa itu Utakata sebenarnya—" pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang menegak santai minumannya hingga tandas. Matanya menatap Sasuke serius. "—kurasa Uchiha satu ini seharusnya menjadi orang pertama yang kau tanya."

Jantung Sakura berdegup keras, kini pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Siapa? Utakata siapa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Uchiha. Aku tahu kau tahu tentangnya."

Sakura mengernyit, menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Sasuke, kau kenal Utakata ?" Sakura menarik gaunnya kebelakang seraya mundur selangkah dari pria bermata kelam didepannya, memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan pria itu. Sasuke masih terdiam, tidak menyukai sama sekali apa yang mereka bahas saat ini. "Hoshiko Utakata. Kau kenal dia? Tapi menurut Gaara namanya Sagami Utakata. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar."

"Hanya Sagami Utakata." Sasuke mengangguk lalu menguap bosan dan menaruh gelas kosong dalam genggamannya diatas meja panjang yang dilapisi kain putih. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari serangga merah yang notabenenya adalah sepupu Sakura dan temannya lalu menghilangkan nama Utakata sejenak dari pikiran Sakura. Butuh seluruh kemampuannya untuk tetap menahan diri.

"Ya, aku pernah bersama-sama Utakata saat survei ke Yokohama." Sasuke akhirnya menjawab. "Ada tempat baru yang mempunyai potensi batu bara besar disana. Orang yang cemerlang dan ambisius."

Kedua mata Sakura spontan membelalak. Cemerlang dan ambisius. Itu terdengar seperti Utakata.

"Sayangnya, kerja sama itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Dia menghilang entah kemana dan membuatku menanggung semua beban operasional. Tempat yang ditemukan ternyata tak sepotensial yang dia gembar-gemborkan sebelumnya. Kerugian yang timbul tidak terlalu besar, tapi caranya menggiringku kesana bukan sesuatu yang kusuka." Sasuke selesai dengan penjelasannya. Sakura mengernyit tampak memikirkan sesuatu sementara Gaara tampak santai. Pria bertato 'Ai' itu tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Namun satu yang harus ia ketahui, ada hubungan apa antara Utakata dengan sepupunya ini.

"Lalu mereka? Siapa, orang-orang tadi?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek mendengar pertayaan sakura barusan, "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Semuanya kian rumit dan membingungkan bagi Sakura. Lalu lintas diotaknya mendadak macet. Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Aku ingin pulang, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk singkat dan menaruh gelas yang dibawanya diatas meja. "Aku pamit." Sasuke memandang datar Sakura, tidak memberi jawaban sama sekali. Dan Sakura juga tampak tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke, gadis itu berbalik dan jalan mendahului Gaara yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Gaara menoleh kebelakang, kearah Sasuke seolah memberi kode pamit pada pria bermata kelam itu. Sasuke mengangguk sekali sebelum Gaara kembali menghadap kedepan memunggunginya.

Mata kelam itu nampak mengawasi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, ia tidak suka Sakura yang frigid seperti tadi. Ia rindu ekspresi lepas seperti pada foto polaroid.

oooo

Gaara memandang wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dua jam lalu pria ini mengantar sepupunya pulang. Alisnya mengernyit menatap Sakura saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya ia bertanya blak-blakan ada hubungan apa gadis ini dengan Utakata. Pria ini mengenal Utakata, ia dan Sasuke mengenalnya. Namun mereka hanya mengenal tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya Sagami Utakata atau yang Sakura sebut Hoshiko Utakata ini.

Tangan Gaara menjulur, ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya. Pandangannya melembut. "Von Suttonheim masa lalu yang menyenangkan bukan?" Gaara berhenti sejenak, pandangannya berubah serius dan sendu disaat bersamaan. "Kurasa sudah akan dimulai, Saku. Sepertinya dia juga sudah bersiap-siap. Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."Gaara mencium kening Sakura lalu melangkah menjauh dari ranjang gadis itu dan mematikan lampunya.

"Aku juga sudah siap." Gumamnya sambil mengecup sesuatu yang berkilau bagai emas digenggamannya sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamar sepupunya itu.

oooo

Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan cara jitu untuk melepaskan semua kepenatannya diJepang: terbang ke Thailand. Lagi pula hukuman neneknya sudah jatuh tempo bukan? Jadi ini saatnya bersenang-senang. Liburan sesaat, sendiri, dan menikmati Flower Season Festifal sekaligus mengenyahkan pikirannya dari Utakata yang secara terang-terangan tak ingin dicari. Telah sepenuhnya meninggalkan Sakura.

Dengan panama hat, capri jeans biru pudar, blus longgar hijau, dan tas tenun beraksen faux-leather pada bagian tengahnya. Sakura menyusuri Phloenchit Road yang panas, salah satu distrik shopping tersibuk di Bangkok.

Sakura mematikan Ipod dan menikmati kegiatan Sabtu pagi yang sudah direncanakannya, yakni melihat-lihat pasar terapung Khlong Lat Mayom, tempat sejenis yang jauh lebih tenang daripada Amphawa yang tekenal. Sepotong cemilan Khanom Gluay dengan lahap dimakannya.

Sakura menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh didepannya. Saat menengok kearah kanan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok akrab diantara perahu-perahu yang bertautan, pada semak-semak hijau yang rimbun di tepi kanal.

Utakata!

Utakata ada disini?

Tanpa babibu lagi Sakura melompat dari perahu, mengejarnya sekuat tenaga. Ia melesat tanpa satu pun yang dapat menahannya. Kecuali sebuah ranting pohon—bukan—tangan yang menarik bagian belakang bajunya secara tiba-tiba, memutar tubuhnya, dan menghantam tengkuknya.

Sakura masih sempat menghindar walau pukulan itu mengenai pipi kirinya, Lehernya ikut tercakar. Ketika tangannya meraba luka dilehernya, liontin emas yang ia kenakan sudah tidak ada.

Suara tawa rendah terdengar dari satu-satunya orang yang berdiri didepannya. Ketika mengangkat wajanya lagi, benda itu berayun ringan dalam genggaman si penjahat.

"Aku tersanjung kau masih memakai ini. Tapi aku berharap bukan ini yang kau pakai, Saku."

Sakura tersentak terkejut, suara itu!

Akhirnya, pencariannya selesai juga.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

Yuhu, chap 4 is up. Maaf lama, udah mulai sibuk sama tugas kuliah haha. Maaf juga aku gak bisa bales review di sini, nanti aku satuin sama chap depan aja ya hihi. Kamarku mau disantronin orang-orang hedon bentar lagi -_-

Kasih penjelasan sedikit aja, disini udah mulai muncul masalahnya (masalah pembuka). See you next chap ya semoga bisa update lebih kilat dari sebelumnya amin hihi

adios

RnR pleaseeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

Mata elang itu masih serius memeriksa dokumen dihadapannya saat ponsel yang ditaruhnya diatas meja kerjanya itu lagi-lagi bergetar. Dengan enggan, Sasuke meraihnya dan menjawab panggilannya.

'Astaga, kau ini kemana saja?'

"Hn."

'Aku butuh bertemu denganmu, segera. Ada hal penting yang harus ku sampaikan.'

Sasuke menutup dokumennya. Mengernyit mendengar nada bicara orang yang berada di sebrang sana. Tampak tak seperti biasanya. "Tentang apa?"

'Sakura.'

"Aku tunggu di Svard."

oooo

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan diri dengan penampakan gelap disekelilingnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan ia langsung menyadari penyebabnya: tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Kepalanya tertunduk, terasa kaku. Seluruh saraf lehernya mati rasa.

Ketika berusaha mengangkat tangan, barulah ia sadar kedua tangannya terikat pada sesuatu yang keras, yang menjadi tempat tubuhnya bersandar saat ini. Sebuat kursi yang tak hanya reyot dan lapuk, namun lembap, membuat kulit lengannya mulai gatal-gatal.

Mata Sakura berhasil menangkap sekelebat kondisi di sekitarnya: ruang tertutup, tidak terlalu gelap, terdapat beberapa kabinet kayu pada bagian kanan dan kirinya, serta sederet lampu diatas kepalanya, dua diantaranya sudah rusak. Bohlamnya sudah pecah. Bau besi berkarat samar-samar memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Sakura gagal menganalisis situasi yang menghimpitnya, tempat macam apa dan dimana dirinya berada kini.

Hal yang pertama Sakura periksa adalah kancing bajunya. Semua masih terpasang. Tak ada tali bra yang lepas—ia masih memakai bra—yang berarti tak ada kekerasan seksual yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Mata hijau itu bergerak mengamati sekali lagi tempat itu, kira-kira delapan langkah dari sisi kirinya terdapat jendela kecil yang terhalang tralis besi sedikit menganga. Suara deru motor yang tengah melintas terdengar keras, lalu keadaan serta-merta sunyi kembali. Seruan beberapa anak kecil dengan bahasa yang tak dimengertinya membuat batinnya waspada. Bukan bahasa Jepang. Itu berarti ia masih berada di Thailand. Atau lebih parahnya lagi tempat yang bukan Thailand.

Sakura masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti saat terakhir ia sadar. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya ketika sebuah ingatan menyeruak dikepalanya.

Akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun, bukan seperti itu pertemuan yang diharapkannya. Utakata berhadap-hadapan dengannya seperti sosok yang ingin menghabisinya dan berhasil memukulnya hingga pingsan. Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Jadi, inilah ganjarannya karena bersikeras ingin bertemu Utakata. Karena menjadi perempuan yang tak pernah puas dan selalu bertindak macam-macam dalam hidupnya, tidak membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti yang kaa-sannya katakan?

Sakura mengusir segala rasa gundah yang hinggap di hatinya, "Tenang Sakura agar bisa berpikir jernih. Tenang, Saku.." Ucapnya bak mantra.

Ikatan tali pada tangannya begitu perih menyayat kulit. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Perlahan jari demi jari mampu meluncur keluar dari simpul tali itu. Sakura sengaja tidak merusak jalinan simpulnya, ia akan mengenakan itu kembali saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Setelah lepas, lalu apa?" Gumamnya, merasa dirinya harus berpikir cepat walau rasa lapar tiba-tiba merongrong. Diperiksanya kedua saku celananya, tak ada dompet, tak ada ponsel, ataupun paspor. Mata Sakura kembali berkelana. Tas tenunnya tidak terlihat disudut manapun, kemungkinan ada ditangan sang penculik.

Penculik.

Sakura sempat bergidik ngeri melafalkan kata itu. Siapa pun orang itu, ia akan segera berhadapan dengannya begitu menerobos satu-satunya pintu di sana. Tangan putih itu bergerak meraih potongan besi, panjang, dan tipis menyerupai sebuah tongkat.. Benda itu akan menjadi senjata untuk melindungi dirinya saat ini.

Sakura menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, berusaha menelaah situasi dibalik papan setengah lapuk itu. Sepi. Sayup-sayup terdengar dengungan halus alat elektronik yang tengah dinyalakan. Kemungkinan tv atau radio. Kelopak matanya terpejam cukup lama, belum pernah ia merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya. 'Menyelinap, hindari baku hantam, dan lari. Lari sekencang mungkin.'

Setelah pintu terbuka, gadis berambut soft pink itu berjalan hati-hati, seperti macan mengintai diantara semak-belukar yang lebat: merunduk, berjinjit merapat pada dinding, sampai ia melihat sumber cahaya—sinar mentari—menyilaukan tak jauh di depannya.

Hatinya bersorak gembira. Tubuhnya melesat cepat seperti peluru yang baru ditembakkan. 'Selamat! Bebas! Sebentar lagi—'

Sekelebat bayangan muncul didepannya dengan sangat mendadak hingga menubruknya keras. Sakura jatuh terjerembap kebelakang dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Gadis itu langsung membuka mulut dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun sosok itu lebih cepat. Tangannya menyekap mulut gadis itu sebelum sepatah kata terucap."Sakura, ini aku." Sakura berhenti memberontak, puncak dari rasa takutnya siap meledak. Ia benar-benar tamat kali ini. Badannya langsung berubah kaku bagai tak bernyawa.

Ia berada dalam pelukan Utakata.

Salah satu tangan pria itu meremas jemarinya. Keras, namun protektif. "Maafkan aku, Saku. Maaf. Aku harus melakukannya saat itu. Aku tidak sendiri, mereka akan mencurigaiku dan mencelakakanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura tanyakan padanya, namun sesaat ia biarkan rasa lega menyusupi hatinya. "Di depan itu pintu keluar?" Sakura bertanya seraya melepaskan dekapan pria itu. Utakata mengangguk, "Ya, tapi kita tidak bisa keluar sekarang. Mereka ada dimana-mana, terutama di pintu itu. Ayo, ikut aku. Kau harus ketempat semula, kita pergi malam ini, tengah malam. Tunggu aba-abaku."

Sakura mundur selangkah saat Utakata akan mendekapnya lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Ia tidak menyangka suaranya akan sedingin itu. Hati kecilnya masih diliputi keraguan, ini Utakata yang sama yang memukulnya hingga pingsan.

Utakata melempar sesuatu berkilau keemasan kearahnya, Sakura tertegun saat menangkapnya. Kalung liontin Tedy Bear yang sudah putus. "Aku mempunyai hutang memperbaiki itu dan memastikan kau memakainya kembali. Dan aku punya penjelasan tentang dirimu yang tak kau ketahui atau kau lupakan."

Kedua mata Sakura terpincing, "Tentangku? Permainan macam apalagi ini? Kau tahu apa tentang aku?" Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ekspresi panik pada wajah Utakata menunjukkan bahwa mereka berada dalam posisi terpojok dan membahayakan keselamatan.

"Ingatlah kembali, Saku." Setengah mencengkram tangan Sakura, pria itu membawanya ke ruangan semula. "Aku akan kembali tengah malam nanti, bersabarlah, tunggu aku."

Sakura masih kesulitan mencerna begitu banyak informasi dan kejutan yang datang diwaktu bersamaan seperti ini. Utakata pergi sebelum Sakura membalas ucapannya. Gadis itu kembali dikelilingi kegelapan. Hanya saja perasaannya jauh lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya.

oooo

Si pembaca mimpi.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berada didekat dengan orang yang mempunyai kemampuan di luar daya nalar, seperti sosok yang tengah duduk dengan tenang didepannya. Mereka memang berteman, tapi tetap saja ia tidak nyaman. Dan ia juga tidak pernah menyangka mempunyai teman macam ini. Awalnya ia mengira cerita masa lalu tentang klan Shimura yang mempunyai 'kelebihan' itu hanya sekedar dongeng belaka.

Hingga ia bertemu Sai. Teman semasa SMAnya dulu saat di London. Naruto tidak pernah bisa dekat lama-lama dengan pria ini setiap mereka berkumpul. Si rambut durian itu mudah menjadi paranoid jika berada dekat dengan Sai lebih dari 2jam saja. Sejujurnya Sasuke pun sama, tapi orang ini adalah satu-satunya harapan demi bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sebenarnya. Ya, jika bukan karna Sakura, ia tidak akan berada ditempat ini.

Ini bukan bisnis lagi baginya, tapi Sakura.

"Langsung saja, apa arti mimpimu itu?" Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru terlihat seperti tengah kesakitan dan setengah kebingungan. "Aneh, aku merasa ini bukan mimpi. Ini lebih seperti... sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna ucapan Sai. "Seperti sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, dan—" Berhenti sejenak, Sasuke meneguk Ginger Ale yang dipesannya. "—Keberadaannya di Thailand saat ini bukan sesuatu yang baik."

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak mendengar penuturan Sai. Apa itu tadi? Thailand? Ia kecolongan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu Sakura pergi?

"Thailand?"

Sai mengangguk, "Sendiri." Sasuke berusaha merubah mimik mukanya menjadi lebih tenang seperti sebelumnya. Ya, walaupun sulit dan hatinya berkata lain.

Jauh dari kata tenang sama sekali!

"Apa salahnya liburan sendiri di luar negeri? Dia jago Tae Kwon Do, Sakura pasti bisa jaga diri." Tungkasnya.

"Pertama, dia seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang cantik. Kedua, well dia Sakura."Sai memandang langsung mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu secara langsung. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan pacarku traveling sendirian di jaman serbagila seperti ini."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi penekanan ucapan Sai yang menyebutkan seolah-olah Sakura adalah kekasihnya. "Intinya, Sakura kini dalam bahaya... seorang diri di Thailand?" Suara Sasuke sangat pelan, ia berharap tebakannya tidak benar.

"Ya."

'Damn. Saku..' Rasa khawatir perlahan merebak dibenak Sasuke. Lalu lintas dikepalanya langsung semrawut. Seberapa cepat ia bisa sampai disana? Apa ada pesawat jet yang sedang tidak dipakai ayahnya atau Itachi? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa polisi juga sebaiknya diberitahukan juga?

"Apa kau bisa lihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Sai menggeleng. "Sulit. Dia tidak mudah untuk dibaca. Butuh banyak tenaga untuk masuk kedalam mimpinya."

Gadis itu berbeda, Sai akui itu. Sakura, entah kenapa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Hal yang orang-orang katakan bahwa tak mudah masuk kedalam dunianya adalah benar. Bahkan dunia mimpi yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Sai pun, pria itu masih tak sanggup memasukinya. Kecuali jika memang dirinya mendapatkan ijin atau gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah.

"Haruno tahu?"

"Hanya Sasori, akan jadi masalah besar jika sampai nenek Arisu tahu."

oooo

Menunggu tengah malam seperti menunggu akhir tahun lamanya. Sakura duduk di bangku reyot, tak sabar menanti Utakata membawanya pergi dari neraka ini. Pintu lapuk itu berderik pelan dan masuklah Utakata dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat Sakura reka. Ketika sakura akan berbicara, pria itu merangkulnya erat. "Seharusnya, kau tidak datang kesini, Saku." Bisiknya.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Bukan karena ucapan Utakata yang seolah menyesali sesuatu, namun karena rangkulan pria itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi sekeras lilitan ular piton yang akan meremukkan tulang mangsanya.

"Aw!" Secepat kilat, kedua tangan sakura dipuntir kebelakang dan langsung diikat dengan seutas kawat tebal. "Akh. KAU!"

"Seharusnya, kau tidak mencariku dan menerima kepergian tanpa pamit ini." Ujarnya lagi. Hilang suara hangat yang sejak tadi menjadi satu-satunya pegangan, harapan Sakura.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat, Sakura masih mampu bergerak gesit. Ia angkat kakinya untuk menendang selangkangan Utakata, namun meleset. "Not wise, girl."

Utakata mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat keras hingga jatuh menubruk satu-satunya kursi kayu yang terdapat diruangan itu. "Kenapa kau persisten sekali? Bahaya sekali untuk tuan putri sepertimu menjadi seorang perempuan yang seperti itu."

"I thought I deserved a proper goodbye." Sakura berkata disela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal."Until I found out you were just cunning coward." Utakata tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengar itu. Ia tahu betapa tanggunhnya gadis ini. Sakura bukan tipe perempuan yang akan menangis ketakutan saat tersesat dihutan, apalagi di kota besar macam Bangkok.

"You already had. Look what you've got for demanding more."

"Hei aku tak tahu apa pekerjaanmu disini, tapi tolong lepaskan aku sekarang juga. Aku pergi baik-baik, tidak menuntutmu setelah ini, dan semua selesai."

'Pakai otakmu Saku. Jangan membuatnya semakin marah. Fokus pada keselamatan dirimu.' Batinnya berusaha menenangkan. Ekspresi Utakata terlihat geli seperti ucapan tadi adalah candaan paling menarik yang pernah didengarnya. "Melepaskanmu? Tidak Sakura sayang.. aku punya ide lebih menarik."

Utakata bersiul, mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan dua orang pria lain, satu berperawakan Asia Tenggara—mungkin asli orang Thailand—dan yang satunya lagi Kaukasia, masuk ke situ. Mereka memandangi tubuh Sakura seperti singa siap menerkam.

"Utakata, dengarkan aku—" Sakura tidak suka gestur semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu."—Utakata!" Setengah mati ia menahan rasa takutnya. 'Tenang. Berpikir jernih!'

Utakata berbicara dengan kedua orang itu dengan volume suara pelan hingga Sakura hanya menangkap beberapa kata, terpisah-pisah. Untungnya, yang digunakan kini Bahasa Inggris sehingga ia masih mampu menyimak.

Labor? No, she's a gem.

But, it's too risky.

What if the government—

No, they won't. Move real quick.

Yes, yes. She's no labor. She's for pleasure.

And she'll make big bucks.

Three days. That's all we've got.

Turkey? Brunei?

No, Cambodia.

Kedua mata Sakura kontan membelalak horror. Woman trafficking? Ini bukan lagi mimpi buruk, ini akan jadi kiamat jika ia tidak bisa membebaskan diri. Apa yang mereka sebutkan tadi—tiga hari? Apakah itu berarti hanya tiga hari yang tersisa bagi dirinya untuk kabur dari sini? Atau sebelum tiga hari hidupnya akan selesai?

"Aku melihatmu di Night Rose Gala—pesta Uchiha Sasuke." Suara Sakura hampir terbata saking terburu-burunya ia berbicara. "Apa urusanmu disana?"

"Untuk menculikmu." Utakata menjawab datar. "Menculikku...?"

"Tapi rencana berubah. Terlalu ramai dan sangat menarik perhatian. Kau adalah pusat perhatian semua orang saat itu. Dan ada yang mengawasimu. Juga si merah yang terus membuntutimu." Sakura sedih bercampur marah. Jadi Utakata berada disana bukan untuk bertemu dengannya karna rindu tapi untuk menculiknya? Sepertinya pemikiran Sakura terlalu tinggi kepada pacar psikopatnya ini. 'Bukan pacar!'

"Kita bisa nego." Sakura berseru keras, memastikan suaranya terdengar. "Jika uang yang kau inginkan, aku punya banyak. Ingat, aku seorang Haruno. Aku bisa memberikan berapa pun yang kau mau."

"Even better." Utakata menyeringai. "Harga jualmu pasti menjulang."

"Kau sakit!"

"Yang kami inginkan bukan uang, Saku." Utakata mengangkat dagu Sakura, memandangi tiap sudut wajahnya dengan senyum puas mengembang. "Kau."

oooo

"Hai, Sakura. Namaku Sai."

Sakura berusaha mengedipkan mata, tapi tidak bisa karna ia sedang tidur. Kalau ia tertidur, seharusnya ia tidak bisa mendengar dan bahkan melihat sosok laki-laki bermata sipit yang menyapa di depannya seperti saat ini.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan dan jemarinya langsung digenggam dalam jabat tangan hangat , membuatnya kontan tersentak dan hampir memelintir tangan tersebut sekuat tenaga.

"Tenang." Suara orang itu menyejukkan. Tak ada nuansa ancaman, tak ada bahaya yang tampak mengintai. "Tenang Sakura, aku bukan musuh—" tuturnya kembali, melempar senyum kearah Sakura."—Namaku Sai. Shimura Sai."

Sakura menoleh ragu ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia berada di taman bunga yang indah, megah... dan familier dalam ingatannya. Bukan di bilik reyot di pinggiran kota Bangkok. Sosok itu tersenyum simpatik, membuat garis wajahnya tidak sedingin yang sempat terekam dalam benak Sakura barusan. "Bukan, ini bukan khayalanmu. Kita berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Taman yang penuh bunga indah. Tempat yang kau sukai, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk, masih bertaya-tanya. Ia yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Setelah pengkhianatan Utakata, mempercayai orang secepat kilat adalah tindakan yang takkan menjadi pilihannya lagi walau orang tersebut mampu membuatnya sejenak melupakan intensnya rasa takut saat disekap.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sakura menatap mata orang itu lekat-lekat, seakan menuntut bukti akan ucapannya. "Ini... sulap, ya?" Tangan Sakura bergerak maju, menyentuh kelopak bunga gardenia yang putih dan sedikit basah itu—kesukaannya. Tawa hangat pecah dari sosok itu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang dianggapnya lucu, membuat saraf-saraf disekujur tubuhnya spontan mengendur.

"Bukan, ini dunia dalam mimpimu. Aku berkunjung kesini."

"Oh."

Sai sempat heran dengan respon datar pingsan, gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tampak tidak terkejut mendapati kehadirannya. Jadi, ialah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke belakangan jadi lingung dan kehilangan selera makan?

Sai sendiri cukup terkesan dengannya. Sakura tidak seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Gestur wajahnya, suaranya tidak berlebihan, dan semua satu paket dengan wajah oval dengan garis lembut, sepasang mata menawan, hidung mancung, dan rambut merah muda panjang yang menggoda untuk Sai sentuh dan rasakan teksturnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang paling membuat Sai berdiri hati-hati. Sakura kini tengah mengamatinya, tampak siap berkelahi walau kondisinya bahkan tidak memungkinkan untuk melancarkan satu tendangan solid.

Sai diawasi dan cukup merasa terintimidasi—dimimpi yang bahkan wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Apa maumu?"

Sai suka dengan sikap terus terang ini. "Aku akan menjadi mata Sasuke untuk menyelamatkanmu, Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum hangat mendengar nama itu. Dirinya merasa terlindungi. Sakura maju selangkah lalu perlahan memutar kepala ke atas, meneliti sekelilingnya. "Kau bisa melakukan ini—menciptaan semua ini?"

Pandangan Sai tidak pernah lepas dari mata Sakura. Ia harus memastikan gadis ini tidak tersesat dalam alam mimpinya, tetap fokus pada percakapan mereka. "Aku dapat membaca mimpi orang serta berkomunikasi melalui mimpi tersebut."

"Kau dapat membaca mimpi Utakata juga?"

Sai tersentak, prihatin pada gadis yang masih menaruh hati ada si bajingan itu. "Ya, tapi, apakah kau yakin, Sakura? Utakata adalah orang yang—"

"Tinggal dua hari." Potong Sakura, kini terlihat bergelora terbakar oleh kegusarannya. "Setelah itu aku akan menghilang. Utakata akan menjualku ke Kamboja."

"Woman Trafficking." Sai akhirnya tahu agenda di balik semua ini.

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku, melihat apa rencana Utakata melalui mimpinya?"

Sai mengangguk, kagum akan kecerdikan gadis ini. Ia tidak hanya akan membantu, ia siap bertarung melawan orang itu setelah mendengar apa rencanya terhadap Sakura, terhadap seorang wanita. "Aku tidak mengerti apa dendam Utakata sampai ia berbuat seperti ini." Tutur Sakura lagi. Amarahnya terlihat menggebu-gebu hingga akhirnya ia limbung dan terjatuh. Sai langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Kita tidak bisa lama-lama. Kau terlalu lelah untuk ini. Kembali tidur dan serahkan sisanya pada kami. Sasuke dan kakakmu pasti akan bergerak cepat mengetahui ini."

"Sasuke." Sakura mendesah pelan. Sebuah senyum hangat terukir diwajahnya lagi.

"Aw!" Sai baru saja mencubit kecil lengan Sakura, meninggalkan bekas garis kemerahan di situ. Ekspresi Sai terlihat menyesal, solah-olah tengah meminta maaf harus melakukan itu. "Ini adalah tanda bahwa yang kau alami adalah nyata, stay safe, Sakura."

oooo

Sakura memandang kesal lelaki yang duduk didepannya ini. Masih terus berkicau, santai dan tanpa beban, di saat dirinya kehusan, kelaparan, dan bahkan kesulitan untuk ke toilet. Membuatnya ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Utakata saat ini.

Tapi Sakura sadar, untuk bisa melakukannya berarti ia harus bertahan hidup dulu, setidaknya hingga dua hari kedepan. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pelan, tak henti-hentinya didera rasa gatal. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mandi? Melihat perguliran matahari, tampaknya ini hari ketiga.

Tidak mandi, jarang makan, sedikit minum, Sakura tahu sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh sakit jika tidak segera mencari cara melarikan diri. Selain memaksakan diri untuk lebih sering tidur demi meminimalisasi tenaga yang terpakai, ia baru saja terpikir akan metode baru untuk bertahan hidup.

"Utakata..."panggilnya lirih. Sakura dapat merasakan betapa kering bibir bawahnya ketika lidahnya menyentuh bagian itu. Ia berharap itu tidak sekedar kering, tapi juga berdarah. Ia perlu penampilan yang mendukung untuk melakukan ini. "Aku pusing... ingin pingsan..." Utakata mendekatinya. Begitu melihat penampilannya yang layu ia langsung meletakkan telapak tangan pada kening Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh sakit!" Ia terlihat meracau kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Jika kau sakit, aku yang rugi."

"Aku haus." Setengah mati Sakura mengatur suaranya agar tak hanya terdengar serak, tapi juga lemah tak berdaya.

"Stay with me. Kau tidak boleh mati, Saku." Jika ini diucapkan sebulan yang lalu pasti akan menjadi ucapan palin romantis yang pernah Utakata lisankan. Namun, nada sura pria itu cukup meyakinkan bahwa tubuh Sakura memang komoditas berharga untuknya saat ini. Betapa menyakitkan—betapa sakitnya orang ini.

Utakata kembali lagi ke kamar membawa botol plastik besar air mineral, "No fancy drinks. Minum ini."

"Terimakasih."

"Jika kau mati, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

"Uang?" Sakura tidak mau beradu pandang dengan pria ini karna ia takut refleks meludahi lelaki ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura kaget mendengar namanya dan hampir tersedak karenanya. Sasuke pernah menyebutkan bahwa mereka memang saling kenal, tapi sepengetahuannya sebagai rekan bisnis, bukan sebagai musuh. "Bukankah kau pernah punya bisnis dengannya, itu berarti dulu kalian berteman bukan?"

"Smart girl." Utakata mengusap-usap kepala Sakura, dan impuls, gadi itu menggeser tubuhnya, menghindar dari sentuhan itu. "Apapun itu masalahmu dengan Sasuke, kau pasti sudah gila menghubungkan semua ini denganku. Jika kau punya urusan dengannya, selesaikan. Jangan—"

"Kau adalah permata Sasuke." Kedua mata Sakura membelalak. Ia hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pernyataan Utakata yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan tertawa. Saat ini Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Belakangan ini Sasuke intens mendekatimu—" Utakata memandang wajah menantang Sakura dengan seringainya."—hanya perlu sedikit tekanan untuk menghancurkan pribadinya yang rapuh."

Sakura merasa perasaan takut yang beberapa waktu lalu menghilang kini datang kembali. Ia hampir putus asa, namun benjolan mungil—dan terasa sedikit perih—pada lengannya kembali mengetuk akal sehat yang hampir sirna.

Bekas cubitan Sai. Bukti bahwa mimpinya semalam nyata dan ia tidak berusaha seorang diri saja saat ini. Ada Sasuke dan kakaknya.

Seorang pria bertubuh kurus, tidak tinggi, dan berkulit sawo mata datang membawa dus keci. Ia memberikan dus itu pada Utakata. Pria itu lalu melempar dus makanan berwarna merah-putih itu ke depan Sakura. McDonald's, Sakura hampir saja memekik girang, junk food lebih manusiawi dari pada makanan basi!

"Makan dan jangan sampai sakit!" Perintah Utakata. "Siang ini orang salon akan datang. Sebutkan apa saja yang kau butuhkan. Kita harus pastikan kau sehat—dan tetap cantik!"

"Kita?" Jadi, ia memang benar-benar akan dijual. Dan siapa pun itu pembeinya, mereka ingin dirinya tampil maksimal. Ia takkan heran jika nanti Utakata mungkin akan membelikannya cocktail dress Vera Wang untuk mendukung transaksi berharganya. "Orang tadi... itu anak buahmu?"tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan, itu anak buah Moskad." Utakata membuka dus makanannya juga dan kembali duduk didepan Sakura. "Moskad?" Sakura nampak familier dengan nama itu, tapi siapa? Ia pernah dengar dimana? Gadis itu bersikap sesantai mungkin meskipun statusnya saat ini adalah tawanan.

"Moskad Skovd. Kau mungkin pernah dengar namanya, kakakmu mungkin mengenalnya. Seluruh polisi Thai—dan beberapa aktor Hollywood tahu. Dia main di atas. Seorang gembong narkoba dan perjudian asal sini. Tapi orang hanya tahu bahwa bisnis yang dijalankannya seakan-akan legal."

"Dia... masih berkeliaran?" Utakata mengangguk. "Datang ke The Suhkotai dan Black Art Gala semudah keluar-masuk 7-Eleven. Tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya, maka itu ia kehilangan tantangan dan ingin menyentuh sword's tears. Di sisi Moskad aku taka hanya hidup makmur, aku juga dapat belajar banyak darinya."

Pemikiran-pemikiran baru muncul di kepala Sakura, tumpang tindih demi mencari solusi untuk kabur dari sini. Ia kesampingkan rasa penasaran tentang sword's tears. Dari penjelasan pria ini, ia bisa menyimpulan bahwa Utakata bukan orang tertinggi disini.

"Nikmati saja. Untuk sementara kau selamat. Calon pembelimu ingin kau tak tersentuh sampai di tangannya."

"Setelah itu?" Suara Sakura terdengar seperti bisikkan halus. Utakata tertawa mendengar pertanyaan naif itu. "Dibius, ditiduri, who knows, Saku ? Itu bukan tanggung jawab kami lagi selama transaksi lancar."

Transaksi. Jantung Sakura berdetak 2 kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ucapan pria ini mencambuk hatinya hingga terasa sakit. "Utakata..." Sakura menelan ludah, menelan kembali air matanya. "Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Ekspresi wajah pria ini sulit ditebak, sesaat sedih, sesaat bengis, benar-benar layak disebut psikopat kacangan. "Kurasa itu bukan cinta. Dulu aku kesepian. Dengan latar belakang keluarga yang seperti itu aku tidak pernah mengerti arti kata sayang. Apalagi cinta."

Sakura menunduk, mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Setengah mati ia menjaga akal sehatnya tetap utuh. Jangan sampai goyah, apalagi runtuh, di saat-saat seperti ini. "Lantas... siapa pembeliku ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Haruno atau Uchiha?" Sakura berpikir sesama jetset dan billionaire biasanya saling kenal. Tapi ia tidak tahu yang satu ini, Moskad?

Hanya sebuah nama yang Sakura butuhkan, ia bisa meminta Sai untuk melacaknya. Utakata menggeleng, tampak setengah melamun, "Dia kolega Moskad, Svay. Chantou Svay. Lelaki berfigur lembut seperti perempuan, tapi sangat kejam dan—" pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti, baru sadar jika sejak tadi Sakura berusaha menggiringnya untuk terus berbicara. "Apapun itu, takkan ada yang bisa mengubah nasibmu, Saku." Raut senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya, Utakata pergi dari situ dengan pintu terbanting dibelakangnya.

Sakura menggebrak lantai kayu di depannya sekeras mungkin karna amarah. Ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk meloloskan diri padahal detik tak sedikitpun berhenti bergulir.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

Ini dia chap 5-nya semoga suka yaaaa hihi, yang pada penasaran sama siapa sebenernya itu Utakata dichap ini kejawab ya. Banyak yang nanya Utakata itu siapa ya, padahal dia bukan yang penting disini, dia cuman penghubung menuju masalah aja *apasi* dan gaada yang nanya sosok lain yang baru kesebut di chap 4 kemarin malah ._.

Di chap ini Sasuke sama Sakuranya sedikit dulu ya mulai chap besok barulah si ayam beraksi hahaha *dichidori*

Balasan review :

**Hanna Hoshiko : **aku baru sadar nama kamu sama kayak marga Utakata yang disebut Sakura haha, ini udah dilanjut

**Ano : **makasih, ini udah dilanjut semoga suka

**Erika merliana : **halo salam kenal juga ;) iya gapapa, hm aku belum tahu aku juga belum selesai bikin hihi. Aku usahain rajin update kok ;) di chap ini udah kejawab ya siapa itu Utakata, Gaara dapet jodoh gak ya? Hmm hahaha

**Megaharu yuka : **hihi dasar, Armani itu merk jas terkenal dan harganya mahal, Polaroid itu foto yang sekali jadi, dijepret langsung jadi itu loooooh

**Anisha ryuzaki : **makasih udah mau baca lagi fic aku ;) yaaa bener itu Utakata, ini udah dilanjut semoga suka yaa

**Kiyomizu chieko : **ini udah update lagi hihi, semoga suka chap ini yaa

**Marukocan : **wah makasih, tau tuh tanyain aja siSasukenya hahaha. Iya ini semangat, makasih dan ini udah dilanjut hehe

**Merrychibi2 :** makasih udah dibaca, fic ini jelas beda sama behind the mask. Aku gak naro masalahnya diawal karna emang masalahnya gak cuman satu kayak BTM, dan emang di chap 3 masalahnya belum muncul jadi belum keliatan hihi. Ohaha sequel ya? Aku belum ada ide, mungkin nanti bakal dibikin tapi gak sekarang. Insyaallah nanti aku buat yaaa ;)

**Hanazono yuri : **ini udah dilanjut ;)

**Khalerie hikari : **makasih, ini udah diupdate review lagi yaa ;)

**Haruchan : **tapi kalo diperhatiin bener2 kalimatnya pasti gaakan bingung kok, aku gak tau ini alur lambat apa nggak aku takutnya kalo dicepetin malah bikin bingung dan kao diburu2 jadi gaenak dibacanya, dan penasaran kamu tentang Utakata udh kejawab ya hihi. Makasih yaa udah dibaca :D

**Nasyachoco : ** ;)

**White's : **wah fic baru aku di review sama kamu hihi, ini udah dilanjut ya ayo review lagi wkwkw :D

**Nadya sabrina : **iya sasusakunya masih dikit, tapi nanti dibanyakin kok ;) ini udah dilanjut XD

**Febri feven : **ini udah dilanjut

**Uchiharuno: **ah kamu gak tau mulu mau ngomong apa wkwkw, di chap ini udh kejawab ya siapa dia sebenernya review lagi hihi

Makasih semua buat ya ngefav,follow,dan review ;)

Adios


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

"Kondisi Sakura sehat kan?" Hanya itu yang ingin Sasori ketahui pasti saat ini. "Lemah, tapi bertahan. She's a survivor after all."

Sasuke yang menghela napas lega, panjang dan berdesis keras membuat Sai sadar orang ini benar-benar khawatir. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapnya, bukan kah seharusnya yang melakukan itu dirinya?

"Lokasinya disekap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Disebuah pemukiman padat dan kumuh, delapan kilo dari pasar terapung Khlong Lat Mayom."

Alis Sasori kembali terangkat dibuatnya. Semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel ditangannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan adiknya berada ditempat yang sekumuh dan sekotor itu, "Sepertinya, tempat yang sangat jelek untuk ukuran orang yang biasa berlibur ke Monte Carlo." Cetusnya.

"Dia tidak butuh lokasi yang fancy untuk bisnis sekotor ini. Semakin jauh dari pusat kota, semakin aman." Sai menuturkan opininya.

Sasuke menopang dagu tampak tengah merumuskan sesuatu seraya mengunyah sarapannya pagi ini. Mereka berada di sudut terluar Viu, restoran yang terkenal dengan ciri khas penerangan alami dan terkesan cerah.

Sai memperhatikan bagaimana sahabatnya ini makan hingga ia tetap fit dengan segudang rencana diotaknya—dan waktu tidur kurang dari dua jam beberapa hari kebelakang. Ternyata, santapan Sasuke kebanyakan buah segar. Sasuke cukup beruntung, sama halnya seperti di Jepang, buah-buahan itu bertebaran di tiap sudut pasar kota Bangkok.

"Jangan bilang kita akan bernegosiasi dengan orang macam ini?" Sai teringat kondisi Sakura dialam mimpinya. "Aku akan mengajak Moskad makan malam—malam ini—jika aku bisa 'membeli' dagangan yang paling berharganya dan bahkan menawarkan proposal menarik kepada orang ini, berapa pun angkanya pasti tidak jadi masalah. Setelah itu kita dapat hengkang tanpa ada pertumpahan darah."

Sasuke tampak mengernyit tak setuju dengan rencana Sasori, "Kau lupa, kau ini Haruno? Sakura pun Haruno. Kau mau pura-pura tak tahu jika dagangannya itu adalah Sakura? Jangan bercanda. Dia tidak sebodoh itu."

"Lalu apa?" Sasori sedikit menggeram tak suka. "Aku yang akan menemuinya." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Kali ini Sai yang tampak ragu, mengendus bahaya yang tak dapat dikendalikannya mengetahui rencana keduanya. "Orang macam Moskad... sekali terlibat dengannya, tidak ada jalan untuk mundur lagi."

"Malam ini di The Sukhotai, Sai. Sebaiknya, kau juga besiap-siap."

oooo

Rencana berubah, Sasori takkan menampakkan wajahnya kali ini. Ia akan bergerak dibelakang layar, sementara Sasuke yang bermain didepan. Sasuke benar, saat ini rencana yang matang sangat diperlukan, bukan sekedar baku hantam dan membawa adiknya kembali. Ia bukan pria naif yang berpikir dengan begitu semuanya akan selesai. Menjadi kaum jetset membuatnya terbiasa berhadapan dengan bukan masalah besar baginya, tapi bukan sesuatu yang sepele juga karena menyangkut Sakura.

Malam ini Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Moskad, Sasori akan menyebar orang suruhannya di tempat itu tanpa membuat Moskad curiga. Ia menjaga kalau-kalau Sasuke dalam bahaya, mengingat orang itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Moskad Skovd. Billionaire muda peranakan Irlandia-Thailand yang memiiki puluhan pabrik di sekitar Asia Tenggara. Informasi ini didapatnya dari seorang kolega ketika para sepupu Haruno mengadakan pesta dan tamu-tamunya cukup sober untuk mengobrol dengan wajar. Dan ia cukup terkejut saat Sai kembali dari penelusuran ke alam mimpi Utakata dengan membawa nama itu.

Ia gusar. Jauh dalam hatinya ia gusar. Woman Trafficking? Adiknya? Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh adiknya. Sakura bukan orang sembarangan, ia Haruno! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh adiknya sembarangan! Dan beraninya mereka berniat menjual Sakura, mereka pikir mereka siapa, eh?

Dan siapa pun itu Utakata, ia tidak penting bagi Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu menatap cermin dengan seringainya. "Siapa pun kau, Utakata. Kau memilih musuh yang salah."

oooo

"Kau yakin akan melakukan semua ini? Yakin tak perlu bantuan polisi?" Tanya Sai sesaat setelah Sasori pamit ke toilet. Menurutnya, sejak tadi orang ini bertindak tanpa berpikir dua kali, hanya tentukan target dan laksanakan dengan cepat.

"Aku membawamu, jadi untuk apa polisi? Lagi pula, aku berharap pertemuanku dengan Moskad bisa mengantarkanku pada Utakata juga. Aku tidak suka menyimpan dendam, masalah lama harus diselesaikan." Sasuke meneguk jus tomatnya, sekilas mata hitam itu menatap makanan penutup yang tak tersisa. Sai tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru tercenung lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini terlalu riskan."

"Punya ide yang lebih baik? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kita sedang berpacu dengan waktu?"

"Entah ini hanya sekedar mimpi atau peringatan tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti, aku melihat adegan lain di mimpi Utakata."

"Oh yea? Better be a good one."

"Kau akan tertembak."

Sasuke terdiam, lama sekali, hingga Sai mengira orang ini tidak mendengar ucapannya. Tapi, perlahan Sai menyadari diamnya Sasuke tidak mengesankan kegentaran, justru sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Let them try."

oooo

Sasuke merasa bingung kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Terlebih lagi ini bukanlah tempat favoritnya. Lapang dan hampa. Gelap dan dingin. Ada tetesan air jatuh tak jauh dari situ membelah kesunyian, ritmenya pelan dan konstan. Tapi bukan ini yang membuatnya terdiam. Gadis yang duduk meringkuk didepannya.

Ia tahu siapa itu.

"Ini..." Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis yang bergeming didepannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya. Impuls, Sasuke menengok, "Sai?"

"Ini, alam mimpimu." Sai tampak menganggukkan kepala."Kau lelah dan terlalu khawatir, memikirkannya terus hingga kau bisa berada disini, bersamanya."

"Saku.."

Sesaat ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedikit kosong, namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah horror, "Sakura di sekap di tempat seperti ini?"

Sai tidak menjawab, ia memegang bahu Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah berlawanan. "Aku biarkan kalian berdua, manfaatkan waktu yang singkat ini." Tubuh Sai menghilang seperti asap. Sasuke tidak takjub melihat itu mengingat jagat yang diinjaknya adalah alam mimpi yang memang wilayah kekuasaan Sai meski tetap miliknya.

"Sakura." Sasuke langsung bersimpuh didepan gadis itu. Sakura mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia tersenyum hangat melihat siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya. "Hei." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar sapaan Sakura. Bukan, bukan karena hanya sekata yang bahkan tak ada artinya, tapi suara Sakura saat ini begitu serak dan lirih. Baru pertama didengarnya. "Sai, yang membawamu kesini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Sakura lembut sementara gadis itu menutup matanya, tampak menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Hatinya menghangat, Sasuke disini, bersamanya. "Apa ada yang sakit?" Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau terluka?"sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng.

Sasuke tahu gadis ini berbohong. Luka seperti bekas cakaran yang sudah kering tampak melintang panjang dileher putih Sakura, tak luput dari penglihatannya. Sakura membuka matanya menampilkan batu emeraldnya yang seolah meredup dimata Sasuke, memandang langsung bola hitam miliknya, "Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Pria itu beringsut duduk disebelah kiri Sakura, sementara gadis itu memandangnya heran. Matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan Sasuke, "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sadar dirinya diperhatikan. Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak takut Armanimu kotor?" Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Persetan dengan Armani," sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan benda itu dan menyampirkannya dibahu Sakura, berharap bisa sedikit membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu menghangat mengingat malam ini terasa dingin.

"Kau takut?" Sakura menggeleng, "Ada kau dan Sasori-nii disini, aku tahu itu." Ucap Sakura dalam senyum lemahnya. Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, menaruh dagunya diatas puncak kepala gadis itu. "Hn, kalau begitu jangan!"

Lama mereka terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Posisi mereka bisa dibilang intim saat ini, mengingat mereka tidak pernah berada sedekat ini sebelumnya. Sakura merasa perasaan tenang hinggap dihatinya. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman berada didekat Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Tanpa merubah posisinya, Sasuke merogoh saku Armani yang kini dipakai Sakura, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana dan memakaikannya di tangan putih gadis itu tanpa bicara.

"I-ini?..." Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan raut tidak percaya sedetik setelah Sasuke memakaikan gelang bintang laut itu ditangannya—"Aku menyimpannya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, gadis itu tampak senang. Matanya terlihat lebih cerah berbinar melihat benda yang kini melingkar manis dilengannya. "Lihat, dia berubah warna." Sakura sedikit mengangkat tangannya memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, "Hn."—gelang yang dulu Sakura pakai di kaki karena terlalu besar ditangannya, dengan hiasan lima batu bening berbentuk bintang laut yang menggantung dirantainya.

Batu bening itu akan berubah warna sesuai keadaan. Putih bersinar disaat gelap, merah benderang disaat terkena sinar matahari, dan merah muda pucat disaat minim cahaya. "Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya." Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum tulus kearah Sasuke, "Aku senang ternyata kau yang menyimpannya, setidaknya benda ini tidak benar-benar hilang."

"Hn." Keadaan hening kembali. Sasuke membiarkan kepala Sakura kembali bersender dibahunya. Tangannya masih merangkul Sakura dalam pelukan ringannya.

"Sakura." Panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

Kali ini Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menegakkan tubuhnya memandang Sasuke saat pria itu tak juga melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada apa?" tangan besar itu kembali menyentuh pipi Sakura,perlahan kepalanya mendekati wajah Sakura dan mata hitam itu memandang emerald didepannya semakin intens. Menghipnotis Sakura dan menyedot gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya agar masuk kedalam dunianya.

Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk bergerak, lagipula ia sendiri tidak menolak. Sakura menunggunya, ia menginginkannya.

Benda kenyal itu menempel dibibirnya yang sedikit kering, melumatnya lembut. Mata emerald itu masih memandang lurus mata Sasuke yang kini tertutup, ia hanya mengikuti perasaannya yang sejak lama tertunda, perlahan mengikuti pria itu dengan menyembunyikan emeraldnya juga. Membalas kecupan Sasuke.

Pria itu membuka matanya, kegiatan mereka terhenti. Sakura membalasnya! Mata hitam itu terlihat liar dan gelisah memandang wajah manis Sakura yang terlihat layu didepannya. Ia hilang kendali, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Sakura tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap lembut wajah tampan yang tampak panik ini. Menyibak anak rambut Sasuke. "Saku, aku.." Suaranya tercekat, otak yang biasanya berpikir cepat itu tiba-tiba macet. Tapi melihat Sakura yang hanya tersenyum tenang didepannya membuatnya mengerti. Gadis itu mampu membacanya tanpa harus pria itu mengatakannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura yang langsung dibalas tanpa menunggu lama seperti tadi. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dan ia pendam dalam ciuman yang terkesan panas namun lembut itu.

Ia ingat kondisi Sakura saat ini, ia cukup tahu diri. "Aku.. mencintaimu Saku." Ujar Sasuke saat menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang dibalas ciuman dibibir lagi oleh Sakura. Sedikit terputus-putus untuk mengambil napas masing-masing. Pertahanan keduanya runtuh, tak ada bisnis lagi bagi Sasuke, tak ada teman lama lagi bagi Sakura. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke menjambak halus rambut belakang pria itu.

Dengan ini Sasuke tahu, gadis ini membalasnya sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ketika dirasa napas gadis didepannya ini sedikit tersengal.

Ia memandang wajah Sakura didepannya, perlahan mendekatinya lagi dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura membuat hidung mereka tanpa sengaja ikut bersentuhan juga. Mata elangnya berhadapan langsung dengan emerald indah itu. Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan, sangat tahu. "Tenanglah, Saku."

"Aku bohong." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura seolah menenangkan gadis yang terlihat gusar didepannya ini, "Aku takut, sangat takut."

"Hn, aku tahu itu."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya lagi. Enyahlah sudah, rasa pura-pura beraninya didepan pria ini. "Bagaimana jika.. jika mereka membawaku sebelum kau datang, jika mereka melukaimu atau Sasori-nii, jika aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Sasuke aku—" Sasuke merengkuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya lagi, "Ssshh, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Tidak ada yang akan membawamu. Mereka bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi—"

"Tidurlah, kau lelah." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, memberitahu pada gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pria itu mengelus helaian rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membenamkan kelapanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Pria ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman disaat bersamaan. Ia mungkin akan waspada berdekatan dengan orang lain setelah semua ini terjadi, tapi Sasuke adalah pengecualian.

"Aku disini, Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Pria itu mengecup singkat puncak kepala Sakura. Matanya setengah melamun, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Selain meyakinkan Sakura, ia juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengernyit melihat benda berkilau yang melingkar dilengan Sasuke. Bukan jam, bukan gelang. Benda yang tampak famillier tapi ia juga tidak ingat apa itu. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat. "Sasu... ini..." Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah pandang Sakura, ia menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang yang tadi sedikit tertarik keatas—mungkin saat melepaskan Armaninya—menutupi kembali benda yang ditunjuk Sakura. "Bukan apa-apa, tidurlah." Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang kini dideranya membuat Sakura membuang jauh rasa penasarannya, membuatnya kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sasu..."

"Hn?"

"Sejak kapan?" Sasuke mnegernyit mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum mengerti, "Lama. Sejak aku mengenalmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?"

"Karna aku bodoh—" Sasuke menarik napasnya."—aku baru memahami apa yang kurasakan." Suasana yang begitu hening membuat mereka bisa merasakan dan mendengar deru napas masing-masing. "Dan kau berkali-kali membiarkanku berhubungan dengan pria lain?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Ia tahu, meski tak pernah bertemu setidaknya mereka saling mengetahui kabar masing-masing walaupun tidak secara langsung menanyakannya.

"Hn, karna itu kubilang bahwa aku bodoh."

"Ya, kau bodoh membiarkan orang yang mencintaimu pergi." Sasuke terdiam, ia sangat mengerti maksud kalimat Sakura. Senyum tipis kembali mengembang diwajahnya. Secara tidak langsung Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang tidak lagi, Saku." Sakura dapat merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke yang terasa tak menentu. Ia dapat mendengarnya mengingat kepalanya menempel didada bidang itu. Membuatnya tersenyum lemah. "Sasu.."

"Hn?"

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya lancar sebelum tertidur, Sasuke mengecup lama puncak kepala Sakura sebelum membalas ucapan gadis itu, "Hn, tak akan."

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga ia yakin bahwa Sakura kini telah tertidur. Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya.

Tidak damai sama sekali, masih ada raut ketakutan di wajahnya meski tertidur. Rahangnya mengeras terlihat marah melihat kondisi gadisnya—ya gadisnya kini—yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Pria itu kembali mendekap Sakura yang sudah terlelap. "Tunggu aku."

oooo

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memandang datar pria dihadapannya ini, Moskad Skovd. The Zuk Bar, tempat yang mereka sepakati untuk bertemu. Mata elang Moskad—kecil, cenderung sipit, dengan bola mata hijau seperti emerald—memperhatikan Sasuke dengan intens.

Tatapan yang membuat Sasuke bersyukur mereka bertemu di tempat ramai, bukan private dining room seperti pilihan Moskad sebelumnya. Tentu saja pria Thailand-Irlandia ini tidak datang seorang diri. Tiga orang pengawalnya membaur dengan kerumunan orang yang menyesaki bar.

Tadinya, Sai juga ikut, tapi mendadak ia tidak jadi masuk. Perubahan rencana tiba-tiba ia sampaikan lewat pesan singkat di ponselnya kontan membuat Sasuke kelabakan lantaran kehilangan navigator andalannya.

Alasan Sai saat itu simpel, ada potensi bahaya baru dari musuh mereka yang membuatnya harus mundur dulu. Tentu saja, ia mendapat semprotan balik dari Sasuke, lewat pesan singkat juga, yang tak bisa menyusulnya untuk berbicara lantaran sudah berdiri tepat di depan The Zuk: "Jadi aku sendirian?" Setelah itu, ponsel Sai tidak dapat dihubungi lagi.

"Barang bagus selalu selalu cepat menyebar beritanya." Moskad menjabat tangan Sasuke, tidak memperkenalkan diri lagi.

"Hn, selalu."

'Barang. Sakura. Cih! Brengsek!' Sasuke mengambil tempat di depan sosok ini, mendeham satu kali sekaligus memperhatikan sekelilingnya: ramai, namun terkendali, ada beberapa orang suruhan Sasori yang tampak menyebar juga disana. Dan tetap saja, Sai tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Sesungguhnya, ini lelucon yang sangat lucu,Uchiha." Moskad tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia memberi isyarat pesanan minuman seperti biasa, tampak tidak berencana mabuk malam ini.

Ekspresi sasuke berubah semakin dingin. 'Belum-belum sudah tertawa.' Batinnya. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lucu di sekitar mereka.

"Kau." Moskad menyeruput minuman dari slokinya, "Ingin membeli sesuatu dari negerimu sendiri? Bukankah itu menggelikan?"

"Banyak cara untuk berbisnis, Skovd. Yang penting sama-sama untung. Kau, salah satu yang ahli dalam hal ini, bukan?" Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya mengobrol terlalu akrab seperti di pesta yang diadakan Itachi beberapa tahun lalu. Kini situasi sudah berbeda, Moskad bukan tamu Uchiha seperti dulu. "Aku hanya butuh angka, berapa pun yang kau mau."

"Sounds so desperate. Cute. Bukan Sasuke yang biasa kudengar." Moskad bersandar pada kursinya,rileks, dan tampak siap bersenang-senang. "Kau terjun tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk seorang perempuan—perempuan yang pernah menolongmu saat orang-orangku mau merampas flashdisk-mu? Sungguh balas budi yang mulia."

Sasuke terkejut, spontan bangkit dari dudukya. Cepat dan tiba-tiba hingga menyenggol kursi di deretan meja bar sebelah.

"Tenang." Suara Moskad halus namun sarat ancaman. "Kita tidak ingin membuat onar yang ujung-ujungnya bisa membuat dia celaka, bukan?"

'Sakura' Sasuke paling tidak suka diancam, terutama oleh orang asing. "Kau mengirim orang hanya untuk mencuri berkas-berkas tentang hotel baruku? You sound like a bad joke already."

Air muka Moskad berubah menjadi serius, juga mematikan. "Jangan bercanda, aku tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya adalah informasi tentang Sword's Tears." Sasuke hanya bungkam, hatinya sedikit was-was. Suasana pengap di bar yang tidak terlalu besar itu hanya memperparah rasa tidak nyamannya.

"Uangku bisa membeli semua itu, Moskad. Kembalikan Sakura." Kini tawa kembali mengalun dari mulut Moskad. "Rupanya, kau tahu lebih banyak dari yang kukira."

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura." Sasuke tetap persisten. Ia berusaha mengingat sepeti apa momen yang membeku bersama Sakura. Kekesalannya sudah mendidih di ubun-ubun dan siap meledak. Tidak, jika ia kelepasan maka habis semuanya. Setengah mati ia menahan semuanya, melampisakannya pada kedua tangan yang kini memucat dibalik saku jasnya karna kepalan erat.

"Sakura tak ada hubungannya dengan Sword's Tears—atau apapun yang kau cari." Sasuke mengingat kembali saat dirinya mencari tahu benda macam apa dan dipegang oleh siapa Sword's Tears itu. Benda yang bukan miliknya namun ada kaitan dengan dirinya—dan pemilik pasangan Sverd Tarer miliknya—yang tak ia ketahui.

"Uangmu bisa membeli perempuan manapun. Jadi, lepaskan saja yang ini." Moskad berhenti sejenak, tersenyum penuh makna. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku? Ingin melihat Sakura bukan? Kita bisa membicarakan sisanya di sana."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia harus memutuskan dengan cepat. Pergi atau tinggal disini. Jika dirinya tertangkap juga, maka selesailah misi mereka. Hilanglah kesempatannya untu menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Denga satu kondisi, aku datang dan pergi dalam keadaan utuh. Sekali saja ada yang berani menyentuhku, kau mati. Kau hancur, bisnismu juga hancur." Tutur Sasuke akhirnya.

"Whoa, whoa. Relax boy. Just quick visit," Moskad menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu berbisik dengan mimik riang. "Wanita pilihanmu pasti sosok spesial. Maka itu, aku selalu percaya dengan selera seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

To

Be

Continue

Haloooo maaf lama banget updatenya ya? Minggu ini dikejar tugas banyak banget. Jadi anak ipa di sekolah dulu dan jadi anak ips di kampus sekarang bukan hal yang gampang. Bodoh banget kalo dulu nganggep pelajaran ips itu gampang pffft~

Maaf kali ini gabisa balas review satu-satu. Tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow. Reviewnya mungkin aku bales di chap depan aja ya. Semoga suka chapter ini yaaa amiiiin muehehe

Enjoy

Adios byeeeee :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :**

Apakah kau kapok, Sakura? Menyesal karena tidak menuruti kata Kaa-sanmu? Inginkah kau kembali ke masa dimana semuanya tenang, aman, dan hangat sepeti dalam balutan selimut?

Sakura mendadak terjaga. Ia mengira dirinya sedang berkomat-kamit seorang diri, tapi nyatanya ia tertidur. Sakura mengusap lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Diluar hujan turun sangat deras bagai badai. Wajahnya tampak lelah, lelah berharap. Ia rindu semua yang ia miliki selama ini. Setelah semua ini terjadi masih bisakah ia mengatakan bahwa hidupnya datar?

Bahkan banyak hal baru tentang dirinya sendiri yang tak ia ketahui, mendadak rasanya ia rindu Sakura yang dulu, yang biasa. Ingin sekali ia melanjutkan jenjang S2nya, merangkai bunga, sarapan bersama dipagi hari, mencium pipi neneknya, bersenang-senang dengan para sepupunya, dan Sasuke— Sakura terhenyak—pria itu, Sakura mengarahkan pandangan pada lengannya, gelangnya.

Itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan. Sasuke benar-benar menemuinya tadi, menghangatkan tubuhnya, membuatnya nyaman, menunggunya hingga tertidur, dan—Sakura meraba bibirnya perlahan—menciumnya.

Air mukanya berubah, rasa putus asanya hilang begitu saja. Ia harus mengingat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya sendiri disini, ada Sasuke juga Sasori yang berjuang disana. Dan ia tidak seharusnya diam menunggu pintu menuju cahaya itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Ini bukan dongeng, Sakura. It's a real life." Gumamnya.

Saat Sakura bersiap menyusun strategi baru, pintu ruangan dibuka keras. Dua orang masuk kesitu tergesa-gesa, tidak terlalu memedulikan tawanan mereka. Namun, ucapan mereka membuat Sakura serta-merta waspada.

"Moskad sedang ke sini."

"Rencana berubah?"

"Ya. Kita berangkat lebih awal!"

"Haah, pekerjaan lagi."

"Sabar. Kita juga akan dapat jatah jika perempuan ini laku dengan harga tinggi."

Sakura menatap horror kearah Utakata yang menyeretnya, memaksanya menyejajarkan langkah dengannya menuju pintu keluar. "Kita kemana?"

"Menuju nerakamu."

Tangannya mengepal, emosinya meluap. Sekali hentakan Sakura melepaskan cengkraman keras pada tangannya saat mereka telah sampai diluar. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Sakura memberi pukulan sekuat mungkin pada salah seorang yang mencengkram kuat tangannya kebelakang tadi—selain Utakata—hingga orang itu jatuh tersungkur.

oooo

Moskad mengumpat habis-habisan pada maserati kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba mati. Tak ada yang salah dengan mobilnya itu sebelumnya. Di luar hujan semakin lebat, angin bertiup kencang. Dari dalam mobil Sasuke hanya bisa melihat segumul air yang menempel. Ia sedikit mendengus kesal karna perjalanannya terhambat, 'Cih, apanya yang bilionaire? Mobil saja mogok.'

Sasuke memincingkan matanya, dengan penglihatan yang minim saat ini ia bisa melihat sosok yang tampak famillier diluar sana. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia keluar dari mobil setelah mengamankan ponsel didalam jasnya sebelumnya. Menghadang ajudan Moskad yang sudah lebih dulu berada diluar, memukulnya dengan batang pohon hingga jatuh.

"Sakura!"

Suara Sasuke ibarat suntikan bagi Sakura. Ia kian bersemangat menyusuri jalan, meninggalkan daerah kumuh itu.

Moskad murka sekali melihat rencananya berantakan. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Ditembakkannya pistol tukang pukulnya beberapa kali ke arah Sasuke yang kesulitan berlari menerobos derasnya badai.

DOR

Salah satu peluru tajam itu mengenainya.

Sakura menjerit melihat itu. Ketika kakinya bertolak ke arah Sasuke, sebuah tangan mencekiknya dari belakang.

Utakata.

"Salah besar membiarkanmu hidup. Perempuan yang terlalu berani, terlalu pintar sepertimu ini—" Utakata menyeringai melihat sakura yang mulai terengah kehabisan napas."—game over everyone." Utakata tersenyum lebar, mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai terbentur dinding bangunan yang kini telah runtuh separuhnya tak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Game on!" Sakura menolak menyerah. Ia takkan kembali ke tempat menyeramkan itu lagi walau harus melawan dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan!"

Terdengar seruan orang dari depan mereka. Suara yang tidak Sakura kenal. Yang ternyata adalah milik Moskad.

"Jangan, sentuh bodoh."

Lalu berikutnya sebuah tembakan meletus dan tangan Utakata di leher Sakura perlahan terlepas, diikuti dengan ambruknya tubuh yang hampir melingkupinya itu.

'Siapa yang menembaknya? Moskad? Chantou Svay?' Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang katanya otak di balik ini semua. Tapi, ia kesampingkan kekhawatiran yang baru muncul. Yang penting kini satu sudah tumbang. 'Dan Sasuke—'

"Sakura, lari!"

Sasuke tampak memegangi bahu kanannya, masih mampu bergerak lincah untuk ukuran orang yang baru tertembak. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya berusaha lari mengahampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya juga. Sakura membulatkan matanya tatkala pistol Moskad kembali mengarah pada Sasuke, tepat dikeningnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

DOR

Meleset, pria itu mampu menghindar. Peluru itu meluncur tepat disebelah kanannya tadi. 'Cih, brengsek. Kau akan hancur.'

Moskad terlihat kesal, kesetanan. Ia mencoba membidik tepat dikepala Sasuke—lagi—ketika seruan keras menghentikannya. Raungan gaduh sirine mobil polisi terdengar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega, terutama setelah melihat Sai keluar dari barisan terdepan disusul Sasori dengan muka panik yang berlari menuju Sakura yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

Moskad beserta anak buahnya langsung meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Terimakasih untuk barang buktinya." Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Obrolan seru kita terekam semua disini." Moskad mengumpat dan hampir menerjang Sasuke sebelum polisi membekuknya, kini dengan lebih keras.

"Sakura!" Sasori berseru keras, sungguh ia panik setengah mati. Memang biasa jika Sakura membuatnya panik. Tapi yang kali ini keterlaluan. "Nii-chan." Sakura menerjang tubuh Sasori, berhambur dalam pelukannya ketika pria itu telah berada didepannya. Sasori mengelus rambut adiknya sayang. Pria itu segera melepaskan Armaninya dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, semuanya sudah selesai." Ujar Sasori, Sakura mengangguk.

Sai menepuk pundak kanan Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempat dengan pandangan mata menuju mobil polisi, memperhatikan para 'cecunguk' itu digiring masuk ke dalamnya. "Akh, sakit bodoh!"

"You, let them try eh?"

"Ck, pelurunya yang mengikutiku tadi."

"Ya, terserah." Sai menatap Sasuke penuh arti, baru kali ini sahabatnya ini melakukan hal gila. Hal yang dilakukan di luar rencana yang tersusun rapi di otak cerdasnya. Mencelakakan dirinya sendiri demi seorang perempuan.

Sasuke membeku ketika pelukan hangat terasa dari belakang tubuhnya. "Bodoh, kau terluka." Perlahan senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya, tangannya bergerak melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berbalik ke arah gadis itu. "Dia merusak Armaniku."

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memegangi bahunya. "Sasuke, ini—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tungkas Sasuke, memotong perkataan Sakura yang belum selesai. Menarik tangan penuh darahnya lagi dari tangan Sakura. Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, menenangkan gadis yang tampak khawatir di depannya.

Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu justru malah meloloskan isakan kecil dari bibirnya, membuat Sasuke yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa justru malah panik. "Hiks.. kau terluka. Kau terluka karna aku.. hiks.. maaf. Maafkan aku Sasuke.. hiks."

Tanpa aba-aba pria itu langsung menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan sebelah tangannya, membiarkan tangan kirinya yang mengelus Sakura, menenangkannya. Ia merasa sakit di bahunya mulai menyebar ketangan kanannya, kini berdenyut nyeri. "Ssshh, tenanglah. Aku selamat kau selamat. Kita baik-baik saja. Kita akan pulang, hm?"

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya, isakannya perlahan mengecil. Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika merasa tepukan keras pada pundaknya, ia baru saja akan mengumpat kasar jika saja tidak tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kau harus ekstra sabar dengan adikku yang manja ini, Uchiha." Ujar Sasori santai sambil berlalu menjauhi mereka yang masih dalam posisi sama sedari tadi. 'Merah sialan, itu sakit.'

Sakura sudah lebih tenang sekarang, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan ringan Sasuke. Kini Sasuke yang dibuat khawatir, alisnya mengernyit. Wajah Sakura yang memang sedang pucat, terlihat lebih pucat lagi. "Saku—" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh di depannya ini sudah tumbang kebelakang. Refleks, tangan kanannya menarik Sakura sebelum tubuh gadis itu menyentuh tanah.

"Sakura—argh shit." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang kini jauh-jauh-jauh lebih terasa dari sebelumnya. Pria itu tidak memedulikan rasa sakit yang kini mendera bahu kanannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Sakura, ya, hanya Sakura.

oooo

"Sekuat apa pun kau, kumohon hati-hati. Kau tahu betapa stresnya aku dan yang lain ketika tahu kau diculik? Tidak mudah menyembunyikannya dari kedua orang tuamu." Sakura membuka matanya, menghentikan kegiatannnya—menghirup wangi segar bunga stargazer lily yang Ino bawakan—lalu memandang Ino.

Merasa tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang tampak masih lemah di ranjangnya, Ino merebut bunga-bunga segar itu dan menatanya di vas kosong di atas slide table sebelah ranjang Sakura. Ingin sekali ia menyayat kulit Utakata hidup-hidup setiap kali melihat Sakura. Beraninya menyentuh sepupunya, berniat menjualnya eh? Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Grandma tahu?"

"Tidak, seperti biasa." Sakura menghembuskan napas leganya. Kebiasaan mereka, jika ada suatu masalah menyangkut Haruno—para cucu—mereka akan menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat dari para orang tua dan nenek mereka tentu saja. Menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa menimbulkan masalah besar. Tidak sulit menyembunyikannya mengingat orang tua mereka super sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga besar Haruno. Tapi akan sulit jika ini tentang Sakura, yang notabenenya baru kembali sebulan yang lalu dari aksi kaburnya.

"Apa kabar dengan pangeranmu? Boy, you're lucky. Patah satu, tumbuh seribu. Sudah mendapatkan pernyataan I love you dengan bahasa Spanyol darinya?" Tanya Ino menggoda ketika ia sudah duduk kembali di bangkunya tadi. Sesaat Sakura tertawa, lalu sorot matanya berubah jadi lebih serius seraya berbisik, "Te quiero."

Ino tercengang. Kedua matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip. "Dia benar-benar sudah mengatakannya?"

"Hahaha, tidak—" Sakura menghentikan tawanya, "—tidak dengan bahasa itu, lebih tepatnya." Ino kali ini membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Secepat itukah? Sepupunya ini baru dikhianati kekasih psikopatnya dan kini sudah punya penggantinya? Luar biasa.

"Akhirnya dia mengatakannya." Lanjut Sakura dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ino mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu. Ia tahu betul siapa yang benar-benar diinginkan Sakura. Gadis ini masih menunggunya. Sejak dulu selalu satu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, dia akan menjagamu dengan baik." Ino tersenyum lembut, mengelus helaian rambut Sakura seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. "Ya. Tapi aku mencelakainya dengan baik juga."

"Jangan—" Ino menggeleng tampak tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sakura,"—Ini bukan salahmu, jangan salahkan dirimu. Dia melakukan itu karna melindungimu Saku—"

"Dia terluka karna menolongku."

"Dia melakukannya karna mencintaimu, kau harusnya lihat bagaimana kondisimu sekarang. Kau juga tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Ino sedikit emosi dengan sepupunya yang keras kepala ini, susah diberi tahu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang tersambung dengan selang infus.

Sakura memang tidak separah Sasuke yang kehilangan banyak darah hingga harus ditranfusi. Dehidrasi berat, lecet sana-sini, dan trauma dialami Sakura tentu saja. Ino bersyukur sepupunya ini tidak mengalam kekerasan seksual selama kejadian itu mengingat apa tujuan Utakata menculik Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, tidak lagi membantah atau menanggapi perkataan Ino yang benar seluruhnya. Ya, Ino benar. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Sakura. Ia mengingat saat Utakata mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Sasuke, pria itu dendam karna bisnisnya yang hancur. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, justru pria itulah yang merugikan Sasuke. Lalu Sword's Tears yang entah apa itu, yang diincar Moskad. Dan sesuatu yang dipakai Sasuke, yang tampak familier untuknya.

oooo

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Wajah damai yang membuat hatinya ikut damai juga. Wajah damai dewi Yunani-nya yang sedang tidur.

Sakura.

Deru napasnya terdengar jelas naik turun dengan tempo teratur di ruangan yang hening itu. Hening karna Sasuke tampak betah walau hanya diam memperhatikan. Wajah itu begitu melegakan, berbeda dengan saat ia menemani Sakura-nya di ruang penyekapan hingga gadis itu terlelap. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengelus pipi Sakura, menyibakkan sedikit poninya yang menutupi mata, dan kembali tersenyum tipis. Ah, jika dihitung, sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya?

"Enggh.." Lenguhan pelan Sakura membuat Sasuke dengan segera menarik tangannya kembali. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikannya. Mata gadis itu bergerak di dalam kelopak yang masih tertutup. Sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Nyawanya belum terkumpul 100% membuatnya hanya menatap laki-laki yang berada di depannya dari posisi tidur miring dengan wajah polos.

Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, emerald itu membulat. Impuls, Sakura bangun dan langsung duduk tegak. Mengabaikan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya karna gerakan mendadak itu.

"Sasuke."

"Ya, aku Sasuke aku masih hidup, aku bukan hantu." Sasuke berbicara membenarkan seruan Sakura barusan bahwa ini memang benar dirinya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Pria itu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang terhubung dengan selang infus, alisnya mengernyit, sedetik kemudian mendengus geli. "Kau brutal sekali tadi. Darahmu naik. Rendahkan sedikit posisi tanganmu."

Tanpa menjawab Sakura menuruti perintahnya, see? 'memerintah, tanpa membuat orang merasa diperintah.' Perlahan darah di selang itu turun dengan sendirinya. Sakura terus memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan tangannya. "Kau, baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung bola hijau di depannya. "Menurutmu?—" Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu mengambil napas lagi,"—kau lihat? Aku bahkan tidak di infus dan tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit." Kata-kata itu seolah menyindir Sakura secara halus, menyadarkannya bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

"Tapi tetap saja, perhatikan lukamu." Sasuke berdiri dari kursi rodanya, berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Awas." Seru Sakura. Tampak was-was dengan pergerakan Sasuke, meski pria itu berkata baik-baik saja dan bertingkah seolah memang benar seperti itu tetap saja rasa khawatir itu selalu ada. Mengingat siapa penyebabnya.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."Sasuke mengendikkan dagunya ke depan, Sakura yang mengerti maksudnya langsung menggeser posisi duduknya ke kiri, sehingga pria itu kini berada di sebelahnya. Tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, renggang namun posesif. Sakura terhenyak saat pria itu mencium tangannya lama. Hatinya menghangat, berdebar disaat bersamaan. Mata hijau itu tertuju pada perban di bahu kanan Sasuke yang sedikit terlihat dari baju yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika peluru itu—"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Pria itu membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lurus. "Dengar dan ingat kata-kataku—" Sasuke menggapai belakang kepala Sakura, sedikit meremas pelan rambut merah muda panjang itu. "—berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku melakukannya untukmu, jadi terimalah. Aku takkan mungkin melakukannya jika aku tidak mencintaimu, menginginkanmu."

Sakura menutup matanya seolah meresapi sesuatu, "Tapi—"

"Ssshh, berhentilah." Sakura bungkam, matanya terbuka membalas tatapan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas darinya. "Berhentilah, mengerti?" Seolah terhipnotis oleh bola mata hitam yang menenggelamkan di depannya, Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, tangannya menarik kepala Sakura masuk kedalam pelukannya. Menyenderkannya di bahu kirinya yang bebas. "You're overthinking, querida. Bisa menua sebelum waktunya." Sakura mendengus geli menanggapi ucapan pria yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggamnya. "Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya terkadang sedikit ngilu."

Suasana kembali hening setelahnya. Beberapa pertanyaan berlalu lalang di kepala Sakura. Pertanyaan yang sama yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Alasan utama kenapa dirinya dijadikan tawanan beberapa hari lalu.

Sword's Tears. Apa Sasuke tahu tentang itu? Seperti apa dan benda macam apa sebenarnya itu?

Air mata pedang.

Sakura kembali teringat mimpi nyatanya saat Sasuke datang, sedetik mata hijau itu mencuri pandang kearah lengan kanan Sasuke. Ia menghela napas. Benda itu tak ada—"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar helaan napas Sakura yang terdengar berat. "Tidak."—Benda yang terasa akrab di matanya namun terasa asing di otaknya. Ia melupakannya. Apa semua ada hubungannya?

Ingin rasanya ia bertanya. Tapi bukan disaat seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak perlu, Sakura ingin tenang dan merasa damai seperti saat sebelum semua kejadian dan kenyataan ini hadir. Kejadian yang terasa janggal baginya, kenyataan yang terasa sulit untuk di cerna daya nalarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berada dalam bahaya agar kau memanggil namaku dengan sebutan lain seperti saat itu." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia memandang Sasuke penuh tanya sesaat setelah ia lepas dari pelukan laki-laki ini. "Maksudmu panggilan yang bagaimana?"

"Ingat saja sendiri, aku malas memberitahumu." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cuek. Mata hitam itu sesekali melirik Sakura yang masih tampak berpikir keras. "Sudahlah tidak perlu dipak—"

"Tidak perlu." Kata ambigunya dan senyuman Sakura membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Sakura kembali memeluknya seperti tadi, sedikit menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu memintanya—" Sakura tersenyum sesaat dan memejamkan matanya."—Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melongo tak percaya. Sungguh tidak elite memang, tapi tak se-tidak elitenya mobil sport Moskad yang mogok. Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum tipis kali ini. Senyum lebar yang lepas dan bebas.

"Hn, Te quiero."

.

.

To

Be

Continue

Halooo maaf banget lama updatenya, chapter 8 juga baru setengah jalan aku bikin hihi. sebelum besok hiking sempetin update dulu nih hihi. Disini Sasusakunya udah pacaran ya jadi hubungan mereka emang udah jelas, nah mulai dari chapter 8 itu udah masuk babak baru, masalah utamanya, semuanya ada hubungannya, sword tears punya ..., sverd tarer punya Sasuke, dan nanti bakal ada tokoh baru yang lepas dari mangan Naruto itu sendiri.

Di masalah selanjutnya bakalan nguras emosi banget, tapi gatau deh aku nyampeinnya bisa bikin emosi yang baca kekuras apa nggak ahaha.

Balasan Review:

Kiyomizu chieko : ini udah dilanjut :D

Erika Liana 19: Sakura gak diapa-apain ko hehe, maaf ya belakangan ini lagi gak rajin banget updatenya udah penuh sama tugas kuliah, tadinya mau update dua hari sekali tapi kayaknya gabisa, jadinya seminggu sekali itu pun kadang rada ngaret juga sih wkwk

Anisha Ryuzaki: masalah Utaata Sama Sasuke itu kesebut di chap ini, gak dijelasin secara rinci sih tapi semoga bisa dimengerti ehehehe

White's : Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review

Marukocan : ini udah lanjut

Febri Feven : Ini udah lanjut semoga suka

Uchiharuno : hihi ini udah dilanjut, semoga nanti degdegan lagi ya

Hanazono Yuri : Ini udah dilanjut

Haruchan : hihi iya mereka pcaran wkwkwk, haha gabisa gitu juga kali wkwk

Eysha CerryBlossom : Huaaa makasih udah direview nunggu banget review dari senpai hihi, makasih udah ngikutin dari awal hehe, gak luas-luas banget sih aku cuma tau sedikit-sedikit aja hehe. Masalah di fict ini emang agak rumit buat aku nulisnya beda sama fic sebelumnya. Makasih senpaaai


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :**

"Scone?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Gadis itu berdiri menggeser kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati kumpulan bunga yang ditata rapih disisi tersudut tembok kaca cotillard. Pelayan yang barusan datang menghampiri mejanya berlalu pergi setelah Sasuke mendengarnya mengulang pesanan mereka. Mata hitam itu melirik Sakura setelahnya, melihat dewi yunaninya yang sedang membungkuk menghirup harumnya bunga-bunga di depannya dengan mata terpejam.

Tanpa sadar sebuah lengkungan manis tertoreh di wajahnya. Lengkungan yang biasanya terlihat tipis namun kali ini tidak terlihat tipis. Melihat Sakura membuatnya tergoda untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Penciumannya menangkap bau strawberry bercampur mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura yang kini berada di depannya. Sakura tersentak kaget, tubuhnya menegang ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasu..." Tangan Sakura kini ikut memegang tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya. "Hm, kau cantik." Dengan cueknya, pria itu menelusupkan setengah bagian kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura tersenyum saat ini. Wajahnya sedikit merona, entah karna perkataan Sasuke atau perlakuannya, atau mungkin keduanya.

Suasana Cotillard sangat sepi saat ini, mengingat sekarang masih sangat pagi untuk datang ke restoran tengah kota yang seharusnya memang belum waktunya beroperasi. Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian santainya. Bahkan Sakura masih bergumul di dalam selimut tebalnya pagi tadi. Dari posisi tidurnya Sakura bisa melihat bayangan Sasuke yang berdiri santai dihadapannya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seperti biasa. Impuls, Sakura mengubah posisinya jadi terduduk "Sasuke-kun." Saskue di hadapannya tersenyum secerah matahari pagi yang bahkan belum muncul. "Selamat pagi putri tidur." Sakura tersenyum kikuk, wajahnya memerah perlahan. Merasa malu sekaligus senang disaat bersamaan. "Bersiap-siaplah aku menunggumu diluar."

Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, tak berjarak. Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali. Mereka hanya saling mengenal sekian lamanya, tak pernah akrab, tak pernah mengobrol, Sakura merasa semuanya tak nyata. Sakura bahkan berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saat ini sedang dalam tidur panjangnya. Dari dulu, ya dari dulu Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari jauh dengan bola mata hijaunya lalu buang muka saat lelaki itu sadar sedang diperhatikan. Mereka hanya bertemu setahun sekali sebelum akhirnya tak pernah bertemu lagi bertahun-tahun. Sakura biasanya mendapatkan kabar Sasuke dari Naruto atau yang lainnya ketika mereka mengobrol tanpa ia menanyakan 'bagaimana kabar si mr. Humble itu?'. Ia hanya diam saat mengetahui Sasuke dekat dengan seorang perempuan. Berganti-ganti pasangan dengan beberapa lelaki bukan berarti ia bisa melupakan Sasuke. Bukan berarti juga Sakura menjadikan mereka pelampiasan. Buktinya, ia sakit hati saat Utakata meninggalkannya, mencampakkannya, dan bahkan berniat menjualnya.

Dunianya seolah berputar ketika bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Ia seolah merasa berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha dan terjebak dalam sebuah hujan yang saat itu Sasuke lah yang pertama menemukannya. Pertama kalinya mereka saling sapa, bersalaman, dan menyebutkan nama. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah tiga tahun mereka saling mengenal secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya, mencium pipi Sakura lama dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenalkan namaku Sasuke." Sakura yang tadi tampak terkejut kini tertawa renyah, "Itu sudah sangat lama sekali." Sasuke mendengus geli, lelaki itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali. "Kau belum memperkenalkan namamu nona."

"Baiklah, namaku Sakura. Emm dari mana bibi Mikoto mendapatkan bibit Gardenia putih?" Mereka tertawa lepas setelahnya, mengingat masa lalu setidaknya bisa menghangatkan cuaca pagi ini yang terbilang dingin. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura, mata hitamnya memandang hamparan rumput golf dibalik tembok kaca Cotillard.

Sasuke yang dulu akan mengernyit heran saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang menurutnya aneh. Bibit Gardenia? Dia mana tahu tentang bunga, yang ia tahu hanya Sakura. Sasuke yang dulu tak pernah mengobrol dengan Sakura, ia bahkan gemetaran ketika mengucapkan salam perkenalan untuk pertama kainya pada gadis itu. Mata hitamnya selalu mengawasi Sakura dari jauh, selalu tertarik entah apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu, selalu tak berani untuk sekedar menyapanya. Ia mudah akrab dengan yang lain kecuali Sakura. Entah, rasanya Sasuke tidak gugup saat berkenalan dengan Temari atau Ino, atau dengan gadis lainnya di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi Sakura mengesalkan untuknya, membuat Sasuke yang biasa terkenal dengan sifatnya yang calm menjadi kikuk.

Rasanya tak percaya saat bertemu Sakura pertama kalinya lagi setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu, rasanya hancur lebur saat Sakura dengan jujur berkata mencari Utakata di pestanya, rasanya kacau balau saat Sakura diculik di luar negeri, rasanya kesal melihat Sakura tidur dengan wajah ketakutan, dan rasanya tenang ketika gadis itu akhirnya selamat dan berada disisinya. Sasuke tak pernah tahu kemana kakinya ini akan membawanya. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana kata hatinya ingin pergi. Dan ketika ada nama Sakura di dalamnya maka kesanalah ia akan melangkah.

"Kau tahu? Pagi ini, pagi terindah yang pernah kulalui." Bisiknya pelan, Sakura tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Sasuke, sakura setuju. Pagi ini juga yang terindah yang pernah ia lalui. "Aku kira takkan mungkin, tapi sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku."

"Tapi sekarang kau memelukku." Sambung Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya menampakkan bola mata hijau miliknya. Perlahan tangannya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik mengahadap pemuda itu, "Dan sekarang kau ada di hadapanku." Sasuke tersenyum, "Dan dengan mudah tersenyum di depanku." Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari Sakura, tangannya kembali bergerak memeluk pinggang Sakura, "Aku memang murah senyum." Sakura tertawa renyah menangapinya, tipikal Sasuke. Tawanya terhenti perlahan ketika sadar Sasuke tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya, pria itu memandangnya lembut tampak menikmati tawa khasnya sendirian. 'Curang' batinnya.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya perlahan, semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat dengan wajah Sakura, hingga kini hidung mereka saling bersinggungan. Melihat mata Sakura yang kini terpejam, Sasuke semakin berani mendekat dan kini menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Satu kecup, dua kecup, tiga kecup, Sakura tersenyum ditengah kecupan keempat lalu perlahan alisnya mengernyit ketika mencium aroma khas yang ia kenal. Dengan sepihak, Sakura menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja akan marah sebelum Sakura memotongnya, atau lebih tepatnya mendahuluinya berbicara. "Bau Risotto." Sasuke yang sadar dengan ucapan Sakura langsung mengubah mimik mukanya, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar saja di ujung ruangan sana tampak pelayan tadi baru akan memasuki ruang makan yang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Bau Risotto menguar menggoda dari nampan yang di bawanya. Sasuke mengumpat dan bersyukur dalam hati berkat indera penciuman tajam Sakura ciuman mereka terhenti. Uchiha!

oooo

"Sakura." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, Kaa-san." Wanita itu sedang menata bunga di dekat halaman belakang. Bunga segar yang terlihat baru dipetik. "Tou-san menunggumu di ruang kerja, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu." Sakura mengernyit heran, bukan pertanyaan kapan Tou-san pulang yang berlayar di kepalanya, ia sudah sangat biasa dengan anggota keluarganya yang tiba-tiba sudah di rumah atau sudah pergi lagi tanpa bertemu. "Tentang apa?" Rin tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum jahil, "Mungkin tentang uang jajanmu? Entah, temui saja dia." Sakura mendengus geli menanggapi lelucon ibunya yang menurutnya tak lucu sama sekali.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengitari tangga yang dibuat menjulang setegah bulat keatas. Ruangan kerja ayahnya berada di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya dan kamar Sasori, tertutup lemari buku berkaca yang akan bergeser dengan sendirinya ketika ia menekan tombol putih di dekatnya.

"Sakura." Kizashi tersenyum lembut pada putri bungsunya. Sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya, ia tidak sempat sama sekali menemui Sakura saat gadis kecilnya itu kecelakaan. Kecelakaan? Ya, Sasori lah pelakunya. Sasori dan yang lainnya mana berani memberitahu yang sebenarnya, ia akan habis dan Sakura lebih habis lagi. "Tou-san memanggilku?"

"Ya, kemarilah. Maafkan Tou-san tidak bisa melihatmu sebentar saja saat di rumah sakit." Sakura diam tak menanggapi, sudah sangat biasa untuknya. "Apa yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan?" Kizashi menghembuskan napasnya pasrah menanggapi pertayaan Sakura yang to the point, putrinya ini memang sulit didekati. Tidak suka basa-basi sedikit saja, berbeda dengan Sasori yang bisa diajak mengobrol kearah yang lain dulu sebelum membicarakan masalah utama.

"Tou-san ingin kau melanjutkan studymu Saku." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan mengiyakan, "Aku memang mau melanjutkan studyku tahun ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu—"Kizashi tersenyum puas dengan jawaban putrinya, "—Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari universitas selanjutnya. Tousan sudah mendapatkannya untukmu." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, tampak merasa perasaan tak enak menguar dihatinya. Kalimat Tou-san selanjutnya sepertinya tak ingin ia dengar. "Berkeley, tempat yang bagus untukmu. Kau bisa melanjutkan disana. Saat S1 kau ingin disana kan? Sekarang kau mendapatkannya." Perlahan senyumnya luntur, Frisco? San Fransisco? "Kau akan berangkat senin depan, jadi persiapkan dirimu dari sekarang." Kizashi yang berbicara sambil memeriksa dokumen sedari tadi tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini, ekspresi marah Sakura yang tertahan.

"Kenapa Tou-san baru memberitahuku?"

"Tou-san baru ada waktu, sayang. Kau tahu menjengukmu saja Tou-san tidak sempat." Sakura tersenyum kecut, dengan mudah ayahnya berkata seperti itu. Tak tahukah apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini? Seolah berkata pada bawahannya, bukan pada anaknya. Ia tidak akan bisa menolak, ia tahu itu. Ini bukan tawaran tapi perintah. Tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam dalam hati, mengakui bahwa dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan julukan deadfish. Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk mengerti, air matanya meluncur begitu saja. Kizashi masih tidak melihatnya tentu saja, dengan setumpuk dokumen yang menurutnya lebih menarik mungkin dari pada melihat putrinya. "Baiklah aku mengerti—" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantah perintah ayahnya,"—seharusnya kau tidak perlu minta maaf, kau memang tidak pernah punya waktu untukku."

Kizashi tertegun sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat Sakura sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya. Sakura berkata seolah bukan pada orang tuanya, hatinya terpukul dengan telak mendapat semprotan halus Sakura. Pria itu menghela napas lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya, susah payah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura yang ia yakini akan menangis mendapat keputusan sepihaknya yang seolah mengusir Sakura secara halus. Percayalah, tak ada orang tua yang ingin jauh dengan rela begitu saja dengan anaknya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya baik untuk anak-anaknya, untuk Sasori dan Sakura. Tapi mungkin caranya memang salah. "Maaf, aku bukan Tou-san yang baik untuk kalian."

oooo

Sakura meringkuk di balik pintu putih kamarnya yang ditutupnya dengan kasar tadi. Pandangannya setengah kosong, pikirannya gusar. Baru saja masalahnya selesai, baru saja ia merasakan tenang di samping Sasuke dan kini sudah ada masalah baru lagi yang datang. Ia bahkan tak pernah melakukan latihan dasar untuk menghadapi masalah yang menurutnya besar ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Hubungan mereka bahkan belum lama. 'Demi apapun, aku tidak ingin ke Friscoooo.' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, masih seminggu lagi, pikirnya. Ia masih punya banyak waktu yang akan dikalikan 24 jam dengan Sasuke selama seminggu ini. "Persetan dengan persiapan." Gumamnya, Sakura membuka lemari pakaiannya. Matanya dengan lincah menjelajahi isinya, mulai memilih mana pakaian yang akan ia bawa untuk besok. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bersiap-siap menuju frisco, ia lebih tertarik untuk bersiap-siap menuju pantai besok.

oooo

Mata hijau itu memandang datar pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela mobil Sasuke yang sedang melaju. Lalu lintas di otaknya sedang dalam keadaan ramai lancar dengan percakapan singkat dengan Tou-sannya kemarin. Bukan tentang permintaan maaf Tou-sannya yang tidak bisa menjenguknya, itu tidak penting sama sekali. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali, berbeda dengan Kaa-sannya yang terlihat panik setengah mati saat tiba di rumah sakit, hingga Sakura pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari ocehan 'manis'nya. Ia tidak memikirkan sama sekali pesan Tou-sannya untuk bersiap-siap. Siap tak siap pun Sakura rasa ia tetap akan pergi jadi untuk apa bersiap-siap?

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon entah siapa itu di seberang sana, yang ia tahu itu tentang perusahaan. Sasuke yang sadar diperhatikan refleks menoleh pada Sakura, lalu menoleh pada jalanan di depannya lagi, "Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Sadetik kemudian perhatian Sasuke beralih pada Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Ada apa?" Sakura mneggeleng. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Ujar Sasuke sekali tembak. 'Tepat, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa." Batin Sakura.

Ckiit

Sakura terhuyung ke depan saat mobil yang sedang berjalan tenang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Matanya memandang horror Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. Kepalanya sudah pasti akan terbentur dasboard mobil jika saja tidak memasang sitbeltnya. Sasuke mengendikkan dagunya kedepan memberi petunjuk agar Sakura mengikuti arah matanya "Kita sampai." Di depannya, mobil Naruto berhenti. Pria berambut kuning itu keluar dari dalam, tak lama kemudian perempuan berambut kuning pucat ikut keluar.

Ino mendadahinya dari luar memberi isyarat pada sakura agar segera keluar. Deru ombak terdengar jelas di telinganya. Mata hijau itu berbinar senang, baru sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Tanpa aba-aba sebelum Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar mobil bergerak membukakan pintu untuknya Sakura sudah lebih dulu membukanya dan keluar. Kelewat bersemangat hingga membuat tangan Sasuke terjepit. "Argt." Geram Sasuke, pemuda itu memandang tajam gadis yang justru terlihat cuek di depannya. Sakura tidak sadar jika sedang ada seseorang yang memandangnya tajam, gadis itu tampak terpaku pada hamparan pasir putih yang terbentang luas di depannya. Ino dan Naruto tampak sibuk mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka dari dalam mobil.

"Sasuke-kun lihat pantainya indah." Sakura yang sadar tak dapat respon dari kekasihnya, menoleh memandang heran Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. "Kau kenapa?" Merasa tak dapat respon lagi, Sakura memandang Sasuke semakin heran. Matanya bergerak liar memandang Sasuke dan berhenti pada tangan kanan pria itu yang ditutupi tangan kirinya yang terlihat merah. "Astaga, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Refleks, Sakura menarik tangan kanan sasuke dan meniup-niupnya, "Pasti gara-gara aku, maaf, maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja maaf."

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menarik kembali tangannya, "Ayo ambil barang-barang kita."

"Kau masih marah?" Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura, ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi mobil "Sasu.. kau marah?" tanya Sakura tak enak, "Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa tampangnya masih galak?" Tanyanya polos, membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati ditertawakan Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Posisinya jauh tapi suara tawanya tedengar begitu keras. "Berhenti kau kuning." Teriaknya.

"Sialan kau Uchiha." Teriak Ino, merasa dirinya terejek kuning. Tas yang tadi dijinjingnya jatuh berantakan. Naruto semakin tertawa keras, sementara Sakura kebingungan.

oooo

Sakura tersenyum tipis memandangi dua orang pria yang bertingkah konyol di tengah pantai sana, atau lebih tepatnya seorang bertingkah konyol dan seorang lagi menjadi korbannya. Semilir angin menerpanya dengan lembut, membelai wajahnya, dan mengibarkan anak rambutnya. "How lucky He is." Ujar Ino yang telah berdiri disebelahnya. Sakura tersenyum, menggeser sedikit posisinya agar sepupunya ini bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"How lucky i'm."

"Ya, sepertinya kalian sama-sama beruntung. Karena penculikan. Benar?" Sakura tertawa renyah, memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau mau paparazi mendengar dan meliputnya di majalah?" Ino terdiam, pura-pura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Wow, sehebat itukah?" Sakura tertawa sekali lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sejenak keduanya terdiam, Sakura masih memandang objek yang sama seperti sebelum Ino datang, sementara perempuan pirang disebelahnya memandang menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Sakura terhenyak, refleks tubuhnya yang tadi rileks tiba-tiba tegak. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ujar Ino meyakinkan Sakura topik yang mereka bahas ini memang sama dengan pikirannya. "Oh."

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak jika kau tidak menginginkannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Masih menjadi dead fish?" Sindir Ino, berusaha membawa umpan untuk mengembalikan Sakura seperti biasa. "Ya, dead fish yang bisa menghajar preman." Sedetik kemudian, keduanya tertawa lepas. Tapi berubah menjadi seorang ketika tawa Ino tiba-tiba berubah menjadi isakan kecil, "Aku akan merindukanmu." Sakura menepuk punggung Ino, dibalik badan sepupunya Sakura memutar bola mata. Adegan ini sama seperti saat sebelum ia pindah ke Swiss beberapa tahun lalu. "Ya, dan kau akan mengunjungiku dua kali sebulan seperti saat aku di Swiss."

"Ayolah, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu." Video call rasanya tidak cukup bagi Ino, ia butuh bertemu dengan Sakura, walaupun pada akhirnya tabungannya harus terkuras habis jika untuk Sakura rasanya tak masalah. "Seadainya aku bisa menemanimu disana." Keluh Ino, "Ya seandainya kau cukup pintar untuk kuliah disana." Ledek Sakura, membuat Ino sebal dengan tingkah jahil Sakura yang tidak pada waktunya. "Sakuraaaaa."

"Hahaha..."

oooo

Alunan lembut musik jazz terdengar indah di telinga Sakura, sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan lirik lagu yang sedang mengalun itu. "Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Sakura tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan berbisik di sebelahnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memilih makan malam. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Kau suka?"

"Hm? Ya, disini menenangkan."Jawab Sakura jujur, sesekali jari-jari kakinya bergerak-gerak bermain dengan pasir putih yang diinjaknya. Ia membiarkan begitu saja saat Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan menjinjingnya, membiarkan kakinya telanjang merasakan dinginnya malam.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke saat matanya menangkap dermaga kosong disebelah kanan. Dengan cepat mereka menuju sana dan duduk diujungnya, membiarkan kaki mereka menggantung hampir menyentuh air. Ada cahaya lilin di sisi kanan dan kiri lantai kayu itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap diam tapi alisnya mengernyit heran, merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang berbeda sejak tadi siang menurutnya.

"Sasuke-kun... Bagaimana jika aku pergi?" Sasuke mengernyit, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan kepala Sakura dari bahunya, ingin melihat wajah perempuan itu. Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik anak rambutnya yang menjuntai ke depan. "Frisco." Gumamnya rendah, ia tahu hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke pasti mendengar ucapan pelannya. "Aku akan pergi kesana." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, apa yang dipikirkannya berbeda dengan yang akan Sakura katakan selanjutnya, "Lama—" Perlahan senyumannya pudar, "Aku akan menetap lama disana." Lanjutnya. Sasuke mulai tidak suka ini, lelucon Sakura tidak lucu sama sekali menurutnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah Sasuke yang terlihat setengah marah. Ia yakin pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menahan amarahnya, mengumpulkan sedikit keberaniannya, Sakura mulai buka mulut lagi "Aku akan menetap lama disana, Tou-san ingin aku melanjutkan studyku disana, Berkeley college. Aku akan kuliah disana." Sasuke menggeleng dan mendengus geli, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan ini, "Jangan bercanda Sakura." Sakura menatap lurus Sasuke, wajahnya yang semula lunak karena takut sedikit keras untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa apa yang dikatakannya serius. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Sasuke terdiam lama, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kapan?" kali ini Sakura yang terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sama sekali. Sakura mulai panik ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dan berbalik bersiap untuk berjalan meninggalkannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari kecil, berdiri di depan Sasuke menghalangi jalan pemuda itu. Sakura akan mengikuti pemuda itu melangkah ke kanan atau ke kiri, yang penting menutup jalan Sasuke untuk pergi. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan." Sasuke yang sedang kesal semakin dibuat kesal dengan tingkah Sakura. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, kepalanya tertunduk "Satu minggu—"

"—waktuku disini tinggal satu minggu lagi." Tubuhnya menegang ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya erat, isakan kecilnya pecah menjadi tangisan. Sakura tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi cengeng, ia bahkan tidak menangis sama sekali saat diculik. Tapi saat sasuke bergerak pergi meninggalkannya, rasanya sesak tak terima. Entah bagaimana caranya air matanya melesak keluar dengan mudahnya. Ia tahu, kali ini, sebentar lagi, Sakura memang benar-benar akan pergi.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

Halooo, maaf banget baru balik lagi update fict ini, maaf mengecewakan. Aku juga kecewa pfft. Baru balik dari Auckland yang dingin disambut sama pagi Indonesia yang mendung padahal nyari yang anget-anget T.T. Di chap ini belum masuk ke masalah selanjutnya ini baru sekedar pembuka aja hehe

Sebagai gantinya chap selanjutnya bakal diupdate lebih cepet hehe

Balasan review :

Uchiharuno : Ini udah update, maaf ya telat banget aku baru balik

Aishie Schiffer : Hn, udah

Eysha CherryBlossom : Silsilah keluarga itu udah dijelasin di chap 4 kalo gasalah hehe aku lupa, dan buat siapa aja sepupunya nanti satu per satu bakal keluar hehe ini udah dilanjut maaf lama banget yaaa

Haruchan : Oke nantikan ya hehe

Sudoer. Arekndapblekputrakeramat : sudah..

Erika Liana19 : Hmm, berapa chap ya? Masih belum tau seselesainya aja aku gak matok nyampe chap berapa hehe maaf telat updatenya

Nasyachoco : ini udah dilanjut hehe maaf telat

Marukocan : hehe keep reading marukocan

Anisha Ryuzaki : iya ini udah dilanjut semoga suka, dan maaf telat hehe

White's : ini udah dilanjut, maaf telat hehe

Terimakasih udah dibaca, di review, di favorite, di follow

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : **

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dan memonya. Mereka berada disudut terluar Svard. Menikmati siang hari yang cukup sejuk ditengah musim gugur dengan secangkir american coffe dan satu bowl oreo ice cream. "Tulis 10 hal yang kau inginkan disitu." Sakura semakin tidak mengerti, sendok ice cream masih menempel dibibirnya. "Aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya untukmu sebelum kau berangkat ke Frisco." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, hatinya sedikit miris mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seolah mengingatkannya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan segera pergi. Tangannya meraih dua benda tadi dan kembali menatap Sasuke, "Aku harus tulis apa?" Tanyanya polos, "Tulis yang kau inginkan, apa saja asal jangan ferarri." Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Baiklah aku hanya akan minta Lexus."

Sakura mulai berpikir, apa yang akan ia tulis. 10 permintaan sepertinya tidak banyak, tapi cukup sulit. Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Sakura memandang Sasuke sekali lagi, "Aku benar-benar harus menulisnya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kali ini, tanpa bicara Sakura tahu pertanyaannya ini mendapatkan jawaban 'ya', "Aku tidak butuh, aku hanya ingin kau disisiku sampai aku pergi." Ujar Sakura. "Ya, dan selama itu aku akan memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan." Sakura menunduk kembali menatap memo yang masih kosong belum tertulis apapun. Seolah kesulitan dalam menjawab soal ujian, pulpen yang dipegangnya diputar-putar dan diketuk-ketuk di atas meja. Sasuke mendengus geli dalam hati melihat tingkah kekasihnya, Sakura menutup sisi atas bagian memo yang terbuka ketika ia mencoba mengintip.

"Baiklah, selesai."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika Sakura menyerahkan kembali memo yang tadi diberikannya,

1. Candle light dinner

2. Masak makanan meksiko bersama Sasuke-kun

3. Jalan-jalan ke pantai seharian

4. Foto Dellipad

5. Makan ice cream

"Hanya lima?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, menyendok ice creamnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. "Aku menyuruhmu menulis 10." Sakura terdiam memiringkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Karna hanya itu yang aku mau."

Sasuke memandang memonya sekali lagi, tertawa rendah melihat tulisan Sakura yang terkesan kekanakan. Ini tidak sulit untukya, bahkan terlalu mudah. Tapi, tunggu wish lish ke-lima. Makan ice cream? Yang berarti sasuke akan ikut memakannya? Oh tidak, sepertinya ia akan memulai dari wish yang paling bawah agar penderitaannya akan ice cream cepat berakhir.

oooo

"Baiklah kau bisa memakainya." Sasuke harus menahan malu dan amarahnya pada sang kakak yang terlihat menahan tawa di depannya. Baru saja ia meminta izin untuk memakai atap gedung perusahaan untuk melaksanan wish Sakura yang keempat 'Foto dellipad'. Matanya menatap memo yang tadi disimpannya dalam saku dibalik jas, 'makan ice cream' ? coret, Sasuke bergidik ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dirinya dipaksa sakura memakan makanan laknat itu.

"Kau tidak bilang yang harus makan semuanya ini aku." Sasuke memandang horror Sakura yang terlihat cuek dengan empat bowl besar ice cream didepannya. Sasuke panik ketika dihadapkan dengan benda mengerikan yang akan dimakannya hingga tidak sadar sikapnya kini tidak menunjukkan sifat Uchiha sama sekali. "Aku juga akan makan, tapi kau juga harus." Rasanya sulit untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya, berlebihan. "Iya, tapi tidak sebanyak ini."

"Ini tidak banyak Sasu..." Sakura mulai bersiap dengan satu sendok penuh ice cream yang mengarah pada mulut Sasuke, "Tunggu, aku belum sia—" memanfaatkan kesempatan saat mulut sasuke terbuka lebar, dengan sukses ice cream itu masuk dengan tidak elitenya, "—ap, ohok."

Sasuke meringis mengingatnya. Setidaknya hari itu sudah berakhir meski dengan malam yang penuh tantangan untuknya karna harus berkali-kali bulak-balik kamar mandi. "Kau dimana?" Tanyanya pada telepon, atau pada seseorang disebrang telepon sana. "Wish keempatmu sudah siap nona.."

oooo

Sakura memperhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya melalui kaca jendela mobil yang tertutup, merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa waktu itu tidak menikmati pemandangan seindah ini. Jalan yang pernah dilewatinya beberapa hari lalu saat ia, Sasuke, dan para sepupunya berlibur di pantai dan bermalam disana.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dari ekor matanya, lengkungan tipis terbentuk di wajahnya, kelewat tipis hingga tidak terlihat seperti sebuah lengkungan. Dua hari terlewati dengan Sakura begitu cepat. Sebisa mungkin ia melakukan apa yang Sakura tulis di memonya. Sisa tiga hari lagi maka ia akan jauh dengan Sakura. Selang beberapa lama mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya berhenti di tempat yang sama saat mereka datang pertama kalinya kesini. "Haaaah, akhirnya sampai juga."

Sesampainya disana, Sakura langsung membuka ankle bootnya dan melemparnya sembarang, menarik tangan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan berlari ketengah hamparan pasir putih. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang selalu kelewat bersemangat ketika berada di pantai. Sekali tangkap Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura menuju ombak dan melepaskannya disana, "hahaha... awas kau Uchiha..."

Satu jam lebih mereka bermain air. Seperti sepasang bocah yang baru pertama kali menginjak pantai. Tidak peduli beberapa mata pengunjung pantai yang tertuju pada mereka memandang iri. Pantai ini tidak terlalu ramai seperti kemarin saat mereka datang. Sasuke sengaja izin dari hotel dan memberikan wewenang pada anak buahnya untuk menggantikannya selama seminggu penuh, ia hanya mengawasinya dari jauh sementara ini. Lelaki itu seolah tidak mau melewatkan satu jam pun seminggu ini tanpa Sakura.

"Lelah?" Sakura menggeleng, senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Aku senang." Jawabnya jujur. "Ganti bajumu, kau bawa kan?" Sakura mengangguk, mengambil ancang-ancang masuk kedalam mobil mencari pakaiannya. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Sakura bingung ketika keluar dari kamar ganti dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di dekat mobilnya. Padahal pria itu bilang akan menunggunya disana. Mata hijaunya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Sasuke namun nihil. Dengan helaan napas yang entah keberapa kalinya Sakura akhirnya pasrah menunggu. Ia duduk diatas kap mobil menopang dagunya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat beberapa anak kecil berlarian di hamparan pasir putih, dan beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dengan orang tuanya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang indah. Ia dulu juga pernah merasakannya, sebelum akhirnya sang ayah diberi tanggung jawab sebagai anak sulung untuk mengurus perusahaan Haruno yang mempunyai cabang dimana-mana dan waktunya berkurang untuk keluarga. Bahkan sekarang waktunya habis untuknya dan Sasori.

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba benda berwarna merah besar muncul di depannya. "Untukmu." Gadis itu membalikkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke dengan beberapa permen ditangannya. Impuls, Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Untukku?" Ada satu yang paling disukainya, permen yang paling besar diantara yang lainnya, lolipop berbentuk hati berwarna merah yang super-super besar yang barusan disodorkan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mau menghabiskannya sendiri atau tidak. "Yang ini darimana?" Tanya Sakura ketika tangannya menerima si merah dari Sasuke, "Rahasia, mau coba?" Sakura tampak berpikir, Matanya lalu memandang permen-permen lainnya digenggaman tangan kiri Sasuke, "Akan kumulai dari anak buahnya."

"Marsmellow." Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang sebegitu antusias melihat permen-permen di tangannya. Gadis itu mulai memakan permennya yang pertama. Perlahan, kekehannya berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Sakura bukan Ino yang akan tenang hanya dengan secangkir chamomile tea, ia tahu itu. Dan Sasuke cukup tahu dari dulu Sakura baru akan diam jika diberi permen atau cokelat, tipikal anak kecil memang. Mungkin masih berlaku sampai sekarang, Sakura baru akan tenang jika bertemu benda manis itu.

oooo

"Enak?" Dengan was-was Sakura bertanya, pandangannya terlihat penuh harap di depan Sasuke, "Lumayan." Sakura menghela napas beratnya, jadi hasil masakannya hanya dapat nilai lumayan? Sooooo badly. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Sakura, "Masakanmu enak, sangat enak. "

"Bohong." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah murung, sekarang ganti Sasuke yang was-was, Sakura akhir-akhir ini lebih sensitif dari biasanya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh." Sakura sesekali melirik Sasuke diam-diam, bukan Sasuke... Burittonya mungkin lebih tepat. Dengan secepat kilat Sakura mencomot satu Buritto di piring yang berada dalam 'wilayah kekuasaan' Sasuke. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mencobanya." Ujar Sakura dengan cueknya setelah melahap satu gigitan, "Mmmm, apanya yang lumayan? Ini sangat enak pembual. Aku memang koki handal." Sakura terdiam ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, nyalinya sediit ciut ketika memandang Sasuke yang memandangnya datar, "Apa? Aku yang membuatnya kenapa aku yang tidak boleh makan?" Tanyanya sambil sekali lagi melahap makanan khas meksiko ditangannya itu. "sebenarnya siapa yang punya wish list dan siapa yang harus melakukannya sih?" Gumam Sakura rendah, suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sedang melahap Burittonya. Seketika pemuda itu tersedak. Benar-benar tersindir.

Wish list kedua, masak makanan Meksiko. Seharusnya mereka berdua yang melakukannya. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke out setelah berkali-kali pria itu menggagalkan masakannya dan membuat dapur porak-poranda. Noda telur dimana-mana, tepung, dan alat masak kotor yang menggunung. Tempat itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut dapur barusan. Beruntung pemiliknya sedang keluar kota, Nyonya Mikoto.

"Tadaima." Suara berat yang berasal dari pintu depan terdengar jelas oleh Sakura dan Sasuke yang saat itu berada di meja makan didekat tangga, adu pandang antara keduanya refleks berhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal. "Woaa, ada Sakura-chan ternyata."

"Itachi-nii." Sapa Sakura dengan nada ceria. "Kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke datar, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?—" Itachi mendelik tak suka, mimik mukanya kembali berubah saat melihat makanan yang menumpuk diatas meja makan, "Hoo, Buritto." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, anak sulung Uchiha ini mencomot satu. Sakura menelan ludahnya berat memandang Itachi yang nampak menikmati gigitan pertamanya. "Sakura-chan, kau yang membuatnya? Ini sangat enak, sungguh. Jika kau tidak jadi dengan Sasuke, kau jadi istriku saja."Guraunya santai.

"He..he.." Sakura tertawa canggung, mulai merasa atmosfer tidak enak disekitarnya, "Itachi..." Merasa namanya terpanggil, Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Hm?"

"Kau mau mati?"

oooo

Sasuke berdiri santai, tubuhnya menyandar pada mobil hitamnya yang terparkir manis di pekarangan luas rumah Sakura. Sesekali pria itu tersenyum kecil membayangkan seperti apa Sakura saat keluar nanti. Vintage dress seperti gayanya, berwarna merah menyala dan ankle booth hitam dengan hak rendah yang sama sekali tidak mendukung gaun yang dipakainya tapi bisa sesuai jika dilihat orang, oh ya box clutch hitam ah atau maroon?

"Menunggu lama?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis,sesuai bayangannya. Ya, meleset sedikit. Vintage dress merah selutut, ankle booth hitam hak rendah, box clutch maroon, dan messy ponytail. Soooo retro. "Ya, aku menunggumu bertahun-tahun." Sakura menggeleng dan mendengus geli. "Tanpa melakukan apapun?" Guraunya santai sebelum masuk kedalam mobil saat Sasuke membukakan pintunya.

Sakura memandang takjub pria disampingnya. Benar-benar gila, sepanjang jalan menuju tempat ini Sakura terus mengoceh bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Mereka tiba disebuah gedung besar, menuju lantai 23. Gadis itu dibuat takjub dengan kejutan Sasuke, bukan ini yang ada dibayangannya. Sakura akan makan malam di tempat romantis biasa dengan orang-orang lain yang ada ditempat yang sama dengan mereka lalu berdansa setelahnya. Bukan. Hanya mereka berdua, hanya ada mereka berdua ditempat ini. Sasuke menyewa satu lantai di gedung ini untuknya dan Sakura. Bukan hal yang sulit memang bagi Uchiha, tapi sepertinya berlebihan menurut Sakura. Tapi ini... begitu manis, dan Sakura menyukainya.

"Are you kidding me?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang masih sedikit terbelalak efek terkejut. Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dengan cueknya. "May I?" Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya didepan Sakura, memberi kode agar gadisnya ini mengikutinya. "Kau benar-benar gila."

Ruangan besar itu dibuat sedikit temaram dengan sedikit lampu yang dinyalakan dan banyak lilin yang bertebaran di setiap sisi ruangan, "Aku kira hanya akan ada satu lilin, ini jadi candles light dinner namanya." Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya. Perempuan disebelahnya ini masih terlihat takjub. Matanya masih berkeliaran kesana kemari bahkan saat mereka selesai makan. Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan setelahnya.

"Hujan." Sakura menatap pemandangan diluar dengan senyum tipisnya dibalik kaca besar lantai tersebut, dari sini ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana hiruk-pikuk Tokyo dimalam hari yang masih terlihat ramai di jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.00 waktu setempat. Sasuke ikut tersenyum, ia tahu, sangat hapal kesukaan Sakura. Hujan.

"Kau tahu? Dari tempat setinggi ini aku merasa mereka adalah milikku." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menatap kearah pandang Sakura, "Malam ini hujannya adalah milikmu."

"Hujannya milikku dan Sasuke-kun."

oooo

"Waaah, kenapa bintangnya terlihat jelas? Padahal tadi hujan." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke pasti akan kena semprot Sasori jika saja ia tahu Sasuke membawa adiknya pergi hingga lewat tengah malam. Bahkan lebih parah dari semprotan mungkin.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" Sakura menggeleng tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Kau belum mau pulang?" Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng lalu berhenti, " Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku malah tidak ingin kau pergi." Sakura terhenyak, ia terdiam. Sekali lagi, Sasuke sukses membuatnya teringat besok. Ya, besok yang akan membawanya ke Frisco. Sasuke tersenyum simpul mengerti saat melihat mimik muka Sakura yang tadi ceria berubah murung seketika.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sasuke memandang lembut wajah Sakura yang sedikit sendu. "Aku sudah mengabulkan lima wish lish-mu, sekarang aku minta satu wish padamu boleh?" Sakura terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "Uhm, apapun asal kau jangan macam-macam." Guraunya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Kau tahu, aku tidak seperti itu." Sakura tergelak mendengar reaksi Sasuke, "Haha, baiklah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, kau hanya harus mengikutiku." Sakura mengernyit saat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, pria itu lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura dan menjulurkan tangannya, "Waltz?" Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, gadis itu terseyum dan berkata, "Slow waltz or Vienese waltz?" Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum geli, "Slow please?"

Sakura membungkuk meraih ujung dressnya, "As your wish senor." Ujarnya santai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa."

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Semakin dekat, terutama saat Sakura menutup rapat matanya. Gadis itu tahu, dan ia pun ingin. Bibir mereka bersentuhan pada akhirnya. Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir mungil Sakura, sedikit ganas namun masih tahu batasan. Sakura tersenyum tipis ditengah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini, setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kanannya membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengerti keadaan Sakura. Ia hanya harus bersikap lebih tenang dibanding Sakura walau sulit, sangat sulit.

"Sakura..., I love you, always do."

Mereka kembali berdansa dengan nada rendah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, tanpa musik aslinya, tanpa ballroom. Hanya ada mereka dan halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Hanya ada gazebo tempat mereka berteduh dulu saat hujan turun dengan derasnya, saat mereka pertama berdekatan, saat mereka pertama saling menyapa dan berbicara.

.

.

.

Taraaaa, chap 9 is up. Sesuai janji aku di chap 8 kalau chap selanjutnya bakal update lebih cepet sebagai ganti kengaretan chap 8 yang sangat telat update jadi aku update chap ini kurang dari 12 jam dari pengupdate'an chap sebelumnya.

In this chap...

Keep Or Delete?


End file.
